Shattered
by j027
Summary: Tragedy strikes Salem. Hearts and souls have been shattered, but can Salem residents put the pieces back together? Can Will forgive Sonny - or might he find comfort in the arms of another? Is it possible for Sami and EJ to find happiness with the world against them? Will Marlena escape Kristen's wrath and thirst for vengeance? PLUS wait until you see what characters return to town!
1. Chapter One

It was over, and she was finally free - _again_. Though in her mind, she wondered what that freedom really meant. Would it mean she could move on with her life and let go of her anger and thirst for vengeance? What if the price of freedom was too high?

The woman had been laying on the floor for well over an hour as tears streamed down her face and she pondered such questions. Other than her occasional sobs and sniffles, the vast mansion was void of life.

Deep down, she knew the answers. The events of the last two hours were a simple case of déjà vu. This wasn't the first time her heart had been broken. It wasn't the first time she writhed in agony on the mansion's cold living room floor over such a terrible loss. So she knew the answers. Freedom meant more obsession and resentment. Yes, the price was too high. She lost the chance to have everlasting love and happiness.

The tears stopped and the woman began to stand. On her feet, she wiped the cold remnants of her pain off her face and stumbled over to the bar. Grabbing the nearest bottle of scotch, she slowly poured the liquid into an empty glass.

In true soap fashion, Kristen Blake DiMera raised the glass in the air and bitterly toasted: "To you, Doc! May you live to regret the day you screwed with my life!"

* * *

William Horton stood on the edge of the dock and stared out coldly at the water. In that moment, there was so much conflict inside of him. So much emotion - yet he felt empty.

"I understand," a voice behind him stated from the shadows.

"I know you do," Will whispered without turning around to face the man intruding on his moment alone. "Grace."

"Yes," the voice agreed. "What you're feeling will never go away completely."

"Does it get better?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes, it does," the voice promised. "It helps when you have people who love you - even though some will never understand the kind of pain you're feeling right now."

"She would have been a good mother," Will whispered. "I think I could have learned to be a good father. Now my baby girl is all alone."

"Your little girl is not alone, Horton," Chad DiMera said as he stepped out of the shadows and closer to his heart-broken friend. "She's with Gabi - and Grace."

Will nodded as he turned around to face his friend, but he simply couldn't hold it in any longer. He knees gave out, and he felt his body fall into Chad's arms.

* * *

Sonny Kiriakis was going out of his mind with worry and concern. He had searched the entire hospital for Will and couldn't find him.

"Sonny!"

He turned around at the sound of his mother's voice and rushed into her arms. "Mom, I can't find him! I've looked everywhere! He's alone, and I can't find him!"

"Baby, it's ok," Adrienne tried to sooth her son's obvious distress. "I'm sure he's fine and probably just needs a moment alone."

"Son," Justin's voice was unmistakable. Sonny looked up as his father continued, "What exactly happened tonight?"

"Dad, it was terrible," Sonny told him. "It was just awful. The man shot Nick in the head in front of Will. If Hope hadn't arrived, Will might be dead too."

"Gabi and the baby?" Adrienne asked softly.

"Gabi and I escaped, but then she went into labor..." Sonny explained as painful snapshots of the events on the island reentered his mind. "I didn't know what to do and there was no one to help us. I tried to deliver the baby, but I...I didn't know..."

Sonny started to cry uncontrollably as his mother brought him back into her arms. "Oh, honey, it's going to be okay," Adrienne tried to reassure him.

"NO!" Sonny pulled away from his mother. "You don't know that! Will's baby is dead, and it's my fault! Now he's missing, and I can't find him!"

Justin stepped forward, "Sonny, you're not responsible for what happened tonight."

Sonny wiped away the tears and shook his head defiantly. "That's easy to say, Dad, but I don't know if Will will agree. He asked me to take care of Gabi, and I failed him."

"Will loves you," Justin reminded his son. "There's no way he'll blame you for this tragedy."

"Why not?" Sonny asked him. "I do."

* * *

Dr. Marlena Evans Black looked at her watch impatiently as the elevator continued the ascent to the 4th floor. She was exhausted after an evening of revealing the truth to Brady, verbally sparring with the woman she hated most in the world, and questioning her husband about why he spent the evening in that woman's hotel room.

However, when Marlena received a text message from her daughter, all of that pain was put on hold until Marlena could confirm the safety of her grandson. The elevator door opened, and Marlena hurried over to the waiting room. Inside, she found her daughter, Sami, and ex-husband, Roman.

"Mom!" Sami shouted and rushed into her mother's arms.

"Oh Samantha Jean!" Marlena embraced her daughter. "Is Will okay?"

Sami responded sadly, "Physically, yes."

Roman stepped in, "Nick Fallon and Gabi Hernandez are both dead. Nick was shot, and Gabi died in childbirth. From what Sonny described, Kayla believes it was eclampsia, and the kids were on Smith Island in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh lord, no!" Marlena proclaimed. "The baby?"

"The baby didn't make it," Roman informed his ex-wife. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"Where's Will?" Marlena asked as she held back the tears from learning the fate of her great granddaughter.

Sami shook her head, "He ran out after learning about Gabi and the baby. I don't know where he is now."

* * *

Jennifer Rose Horton was pacing the living room of her grandmother's house. She had been calling family all evening to share the horrifying news of Nick's untimely death. Obviously, Jessica and Marie were the most emotionally charged and draining calls. Both women were simply devastated by the news.

At this point in the evening, Jennifer was numb and simply couldn't cry anymore. She dialed another number.

"Hello?" a familiar male voice answered the phone.

"I need you," Jennifer choked back the tears. "Can you please come home?"

"Jen?" the voice asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just too much," Jennifer cried. "Nick Fallon is dead. Jack is dead. Gran is gone. Abigail transferred to NYU, JJ is still at boarding school in London, and Daniel..."

"Nick Fallon is dead?" the voice asked in shock. "Wait, what happened to Daniel?"

"Daniel left town to be with his daughter, Melanie," Jennifer explained. "He asked me to go with him, but leaving Salem...honestly, I'm not sure why I didn't go. There's nothing here for me anymore."

"Sis, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Please come home, Mike," Jennifer pleaded with her brother. "I need you right now."

"I'll be on the next plane," Mike Horton reassured his sister. "I can't wait to see my favorite sister, and I'm long overdue for a visit anyway."

Jennifer smiled, "Do I need to remind you that I'm your _only_ sister?"

* * *

Roman was emotionally exhausted by the time he got back to his office at the station, but as police commissioner, he carried an extremely work-load. There simply wasn't time to mourn the loss of his great grand-daughter at the moment.

_There will be a better time_, Roman thought to himself. _I need to find out how that son of a bitch managed to get out of prison._

Sitting at his desk and sorting through some files, he sensed a presence in the doorway to his office. He looked up to find his distraught sister-in-law and best detective. "Hope, I'm glad you're here. I didn't get a chance to tell you at the hospital how sorry I am about Nick Fallon...it's just terrible."

Hope didn't respond. She silently remained in the doorway. Roman noticed the redness and puffiness surrounding her eyes. "Hope?"

Without saying a word, Hope walked towards Roman. Standing in front of his desk, she unholstered her firearm and unclipped her badge from her belt. She placed both items on Roman's desk.

"Hope, I know you're upset, but we're gonna find out how that bastard managed to get out of prison without any of us knowing about it," Roman promised and continued, "I promise the person responsible will pay."

"You don't have to look far," Hope said gently as tears started to stream down her _fancy_ _face_. "It's me, Roman. I'm responsible for the deaths of Nick, Gabi, and that precious unborn baby. It's all my fault, and you're absolutely right, I deserve to pay for what I've done to my family."

Roman couldn't believe the words coming of out of her mouth.

Hope held out her wrists and whispered. "You need to arrest me."

* * *

Will followed Chad into his small studio apartment. "I really appreciate you letting me crash for the night. I just can't deal with..." He paused. "...With anything right now."

"Will, I'm here for you," Chad promised. "Whatever you need. Besides, it's nice to have company every once in a while. It gets lonely."

"You must miss Melanie," Will acknowledged. He quickly considered that Chad had basically been alone and single since Melanie left town nearly a year ago.

"She made her choice," Chad bitterly responded.

Will shook his head. He never understood why Melanie left town so abruptly and without the man she claimed to love. "What she made was a mistake. You're an incredible guy, Chad DiMera. One day, Melanie will realize what an idiot she was for letting you slip through her fingers."

"Thanks," Chad flashed a wicked grin. "So you think I'm incredible, huh? I'll have to tell Sonny to watch-out. I might steal his boyfriend!"

Will's smile faded at the mention of Sonny's name. Chad took notice, but decided to remain silent on the subject. He wasn't sure why Will wanted to spend the night away from the apartment he shared with Sonny, but after all he had been through, Chad wasn't going to question his reasons.

Will finally broke the silence and changed the subject. "So I can crash on the floor if you have an extra blanket and pillow."

Chad frowned, "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, Horton. There's plenty of room in the bed for two."

"Are you sure?" Will asked with hesitation. He couldn't imagine many straight men who would be okay sharing a bed with a gay man.

"Of course!" Chad stated without reluctance.

* * *

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter Two

**Shattered - Chapter Two**

* * *

DIMERA MANSION

"Ah my darling Kristen," Stefano DiMera greeted his adopted daughter as he entered the living room. "Your disposition has certainly improved with some rest."

"Of course, father," Kristen smiled wickedly, "but it wasn't just the rest."

"No?" Stefano asked. "Please enlighten me."

"It's simple. I woke up with a plan."

"For revenge?" Stefano quizzed his daughter with a slightly raised eyebrow.

The conversation was interrupted when Harold entered with a tray of breakfast pastries and orange juice. After the butler placed down the tray, Stefano quickly dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

Kristen waited for Harold to exit before answering her father. "No, father, a plan to get Brady back. He's going to forgive me."

"Oh, Kristen!" Stefano growled in exasperation and threw his hands up in the air. "Please tell me how you have allowed this _boy_ to become more important to you than seeking vengeance on John and Marlena! He was simply a pawn!"

"He's the man I love!" Kristen raised her voice.

"He's an idiot!" Stefano yelled with extreme frustration.

Silence fell in the room. Stefano finally sighed and continued, "Bo Brady has continued his world-wide crusade against us. He's been systematically disabling our prohibited operations and must be stopped."

"Prohibited? You mean illegal, father," Kristen smirked.

"Whatever." Stefano replied.

"So stop him," Kristen answered simply.

"Easier said than done," Stefano informed her. "He's acting like he's Rambo or something. Thus far, he's managed to escape every single time."

Kristen appeared annoyed. "Father, I appreciate the FYI, but I really don't see what this has to do with Brady or with me."

"Simple," Stefano filled in the blanks, "I want to stop Bo Brady, and deep down, you still want revenge on John and Marlena. If we work together, we can achieve both."

"I'm getting bored with this conversation," Kristen quipped, "and your quickly losing my attention span, father, so please get to the point."

"Right now, there is a boat sailing around the world," Stefano revealed, "and on that boat is cargo particularly precious to both Bo and Hope Brady as well as John and Marlena Black."

Kristen nodded. Upon her return to Salem, Kristen familiarized herself with updates on most of the key family members of her enemies. So of course, she was aware that Shawn-Douglas Brady, Isabella Black-Brady, and Claire Brady were all currently located on what Kristen felt was the ridiculously titled Fancy Face IV.

Stefano continued with a demonic grin, "The sea can be treacherous."

For a brief moment, Kristen considered her father's offer. The hatred she felt for Marlena Evans Black knew no boundaries - but ultimately, she was not ready to give up on convincing Brady to give her another chance. If Brady discovered Kristen's involvement in hurting his sister, he would never forgive her.

"No father, I can't be a part of this right now. I'm sorry, and I know you don't understand."

Kristen left her adopted father alone and headed up the steps to finish putting her own plan in motion.

* * *

KIRIAKIS/HORTON APARTMENT

Sonny was curled up with a blanket on the couch after spending the entire night crying over his missing boyfriend. Still awake, he just stared at his phone, hoping and praying Will would finally return one of his calls or text messages.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Sonny jumped at the sound. "Will!" A moment of hope entered Sonny's heart, but he was quickly disappointed when he opened the door to find Sami Brady and EJ DiMera.

"Sonny, I'm sorry to bother you so early," Sami told him, "but I wanted to check on Will. I haven't seen or heard from him since last night at the hospital."

"He's not here," Sonny responded with disappointment.

Sonny's brief response annoyed Sami, and she quickly thought he must be intentionally blocking her from her son. EJ picked up on Sami's frustration and stepped in. "Sonny, she needs to see William. She's his mother, and she must know he's okay."

Sonny didn't want to scare Sami, but he knew he owed her the truth. "Will didn't come home last night, and he hasn't answered any of my phone calls or text messages. I don't know where he's at right now."

Sami noticed Sonny's eyes begin to water, and she quickly knew he was telling the truth. She turned to EJ, "Oh my God, where's my son?"

Before EJ could respond, Sami's cell phone started to ring. She scrambled in her purse for the phone, but she was saddened to see it wasn't Will. She handed the phone to EJ, "It's my sister. Can you take this while I talk to Sonny?"

"Of course," EJ agreed. He answered the phone and stepped away down the hall.

"Sonny, I don't understand why Will wouldn't have come home last night," Sami continued, "and that terrifies me. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt internally on the island and we didn't know about it last night? He could be laying in a ditch somewhere."

"I don't know what else to do," Sonny confessed as tears streamed down his face. "I'm scared too. I called the police, but they said he hadn't been missing long enough to file a report."

"Well, I'm the police commissioner's daughter," Sami reminded him, "so that should be worth something. I'll call my dad."

"Whatever you can do," Sonny thanked her.

EJ was finished with the phone call and stepped back closer to Sami and Sonny. "Did you tell Carrie about Gabi and the baby?" Sami asked her fiancé.

"Apparently, your mother already called Carrie this morning to fill her in on the latest news," EJ explained. "Both Austin and Carrie are both very concerned about William's well-being, so your sister was ringing to let you know they are flying home to Salem tonight. The plane should arrive tomorrow."

"What?" Sami was obviously surprised. "Are they bringing the baby?"

"I believe so," EJ confirmed.

"Well, that's...great," Sami failed to sound convincing.

As Sami and EJ began to leave, Sonny stopped them, "Please. Please let me know if you hear from Will. I love him."

"We know," EJ responded with a smile.

"I will," Sami promised, "you do the same." Sonny nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

SALEM POLICE STATION

Hope Brady sat alone behind her desk in her office. In her hands, she held the prisoner release notification. She spent most of the night reading over the notice and answering Roman's many questions about what happened.

The truth: Hope left Ciara in her office with Sami, but when Sami left, Ciara was left unsupervised. The little girl worried that the envelope left on her mother's desk by another officer would result in more work for her mother and having to reschedule the planned mother/daughter trip to the zoo. So Ciara hid the envelope in a place where she knew her mother wouldn't find it. As a result, Hope didn't get the prisoner release notification for Jensen and was not able to put safeguards in place (such as increasing police presence on the streets) to protect the general public.

However, in Hope's mind, the truth was a bit different: With Bo hunting down DiMera strongholds around the world, Hope was failing as a parent and mother. Her failures as a parent resulted in her daughter acting out and caused the deaths of three people.

Even with the door open, Roman knocked to get his sister-in-law's attention.

"Come in," Hope told him.

"Hope," Roman began as he took a seat across from her desk, "I made some phone calls this morning, and you're in the clear. We've determined that this tragedy is not your fault. There'll be a small reprimand for allowing your daughter unsupervised access to your office, but that's it."

"Not my fault?" Hope asked passionately. "Of course it's my fault, Roman. If I had read that prisoner release notification, Jensen would not have kidnapped Nick and Gabi!"

"You don't know that, Hope," Roman reminded her. "Even if you had read the notice and we had added some additional payroll to the streets, there's no guarantee it would've prevented what happened."

Hope shook her head, "I'm responsible for Nick's death. Gabi. That baby. I've destroyed my family. It's all my fault and nothing you say will make me feel any different."

"You need time," Roman told her. "Time will heal what you're feeling."

"No," Hope whispered. "Time won't bring Nick back to Jessica and Marie. It won't bring that precious baby back to Lucas and Will. Time will not help Rafe miss his sister less."

At the mention of Rafe's name, Roman stared down at the floor.

"What?" Hope asked him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Roman raised his head, "Rafe died this morning. He succumbed to the injuries. Kayla said there was nothing they could do to save him."

Placing her hands over her face, Hope began to cry again. One more death at the hands of Jensen. One more death because of her failures as a mother and police officer. Roman moved over and took her in his arms. Simple tears turned into hysterical sobs as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

The sunshine beaming into the apartment caused Chad to blink his eyes a few times as he slowly exited his sleep cycle. On his back and staring up at the ceiling, Chad felt a warm body wrapped in his arms. As he glanced down, he realized he wasn't just holding anyone - Chad was cradling the body of his best friend, Will Horton.

At first, Chad felt a bit uncomfortable. Even though he knew cuddling with Will didn't make him gay, he certainly wasn't accustomed to such intimate moments with another guy. Thinking back to what happened to Will the prior day, Chad brushed off any feelings of discomfort. He was taking care of his best friend. He loved Will, and he would do anything to help him through this tragedy.

Plus in all honesty, Chad recognized that it felt nice to cuddle with someone. He pulled Will a bit tighter and closed his eyes to enjoy it.

Feeling the tight embrace, Will began to wake up. Without opening his eyes, he ran his hand over Sonny's chest and allowed it to slip underneath Sonny's boxer-briefs.

Chad's eyes flew open as he felt Will's hand caress his manhood. "Um, Will, what are you doing, dude?"

Will's eyes popped open at the sound of Chad's voice and quickly let go and sat-up. "Oh my God, Chad, I'm so sorry! For a moment, I thought I was home with Sonny."

Chad started hysterically laughing as Will's face turned a shade of crimson.

"I'm really sorry," Will said obviously embarrassed.

Chad stopped laughing. Still slightly giggling, "It's okay, Horton. No worries. I may have to charge you next you try to cop a feel, though."

Chad could tell Will was horrified so he stopped laughing and joking, "Dude, seriously, it's fine." He smiled at his friend and was relieved to see Will return the smile.

* * *

To be continued...?


	3. Chapter Three

**Shattered - Chapter Three**

* * *

HORTON TOWN SQUARE

Brady Black stared at the dedication plaque.

Tom died when Brady was very young, but the son of John Black and Isabella Toscano had been lucky enough to have many special memories of Alice Horton. Though Brady had no Horton blood in his veins, Alice still treated him like a member of the family. For Alice Horton, blood relation wasn't as important as love and friendship. She was an accepting and understanding woman, and she welcomed those who some considered outsiders.

After all, Brady was the grandson of business tycoon Victor Kiriakis. The Kiriakis name incited fear and skepticism with many residents of Salem. Growing up, other children at school would often avoid Brady - usually due to the warnings of their parents - because of his relationship to his grandfather. However, none of that mattered to the Brady and Horton families - especially Alice. She simply was not a judgmental person.

Brady grazed his hand alongside the edge of the plaque. Memories of sitting in Alice's kitchen with his cousin, Shawn-Douglas Brady, flooded his mind. He smiled as he remembered the smell of Alice's fresh doughnuts. Most of all, he recalled the sound of her soothing voice and sage wisdom.

_"Now boys, you shouldn't fill up on doughnuts if you want to play baseball this afternoon," Alice reminded them with a warm smile. "Playing with a full stomach in the summer heat might make you both sick - so only one each."_

Brady wished he could hear her wisdom now. He needed someone to listen - someone who wouldn't judge him for his conflicted feelings. If only he could explain everything to Alice, he was certain she could advise him.

"Brady?"

He knew the voice coming from behind him and had been expecting it. After all, Brady had agreed to the meeting. He turned around to face his former fiancée: Kristen DiMera.

"Kristen," Brady coldly greeted her. "I don't have much time."

"Thank you for meeting me," Kristen began, "and this won't take long. I'm wondering if your father explained what happened in that hotel room that night. I need to know: do you finally know the truth?"

His anger boiled over, "You just don't get it, Kristen! It doesn't matter what happened in that hotel room."

Kristen looked around and noticed a few people starting to stare as Brady lost his temper. "Brady, please keep your voice down. We're in public."

"I don't care!" Brady screamed, but recognizing the truth in her statement, he lowered his voice while keeping the intensity. "It doesn't matter if you developed an eleventh hour conscience. It doesn't matter if you suddenly realized your love for me."

"Why doesn't it matter to you?" Kristen pleaded.

"Our entire relationship was a lie," Brady answered her with disgust dripping off every word.

"I was broken," Kristen admitted, "and I did terrible things. You helped me put the pieces back together, and I was able to walk away from your father that night. I was able to do that because of your love. Now I am asking for your forgiveness."

Brady scoffed. "My forgiveness? You used me to exact revenge on my family. You used me! You don't get my forgiveness." With that, Brady turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"I'm your fiancée," Kristen called out, "and I love you, Brady Black."

Brady stopped and turned around. "You are not my fiancée. You are a DiMera. You don't know how to love, Kristen. Evil runs through your veins. Your heart is black, and you will spend the rest of your miserable life alone - just like your bastard of a father."

Kristen shook her head back and forth while Brady verbally assaulted her. When he stopped, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "You will regret this!"

With her piercing shriek, all eyes in the town square turned to witness the final moments of the dispute.

Brady nodded as his eyes watered, "I already do. I regret that your wretched father ever saved you from that island prison. I regret the day you returned to Salem, and I certainly regret ever allowing myself to have feelings for a psychotic bitch like you."

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kristen continued to scream and shake her head violently. She fell to her knees and placed her hands over her ears. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

A few moments later, Kristen opened her eyes and looked around. People all around the square were whispering and staring at her, but Brady was nowhere to be found.

* * *

THE PIER

Brady thought taking a walk along the pier would help him clear his head and forget about his earlier encounter with Kristen. The sky turned dark as the hours passed, and he quickly found himself in a less than respectable part of town. He finally decided to take a seat on a bench. While he could still hear the water slam against the dock, the darkness meant he now stared out into a black void.

A void. That's how his heart felt right now. Emptiness. Nothingness. A chasm. Brady's heart was broken, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Behind him, he heard some faint music. He decided to check it out and moved away from the edge of the pier. The music was coming from a dark alley, and confident he could take care of himself, Brady decided to investigate further.

He discovered what appeared to be a nightclub. From what he could tell, it attracted what could only be described as some seedy individuals. The entrance was unmarked, but he noticed a bouncer by the red door and what appeared to be a drug exchange a few feet away from the club. Brady turned around to leave the alley, but a thought occurred: _there is something inside that club that could help me forget the pain._

Brady was no stranger to drugs and alcohol. In fact, in the past, he considered them his closest friends and source of strength. With the help of his loved ones, Brady later realized the pain his addiction had caused to himself and the people for whom he cared most. Another thought occurred to him: _Maggie_. Then more: _Victor. Marlena_. _Belle._

Brady turned around and took one more look at the doorway. He watched the poor souls entering and exiting the door. Each one of them looked like hell. _I have people who love me, _Brady thought to himself. _I'm not going to throw all that away._

Brady was about to walk away when he recognized someone entering the club. _What the hell? Hope?_

* * *

HORTON HOUSE

"So I went to the police station to talk to my dad," Sami explained, "but as I arrived at the station, Will finally sent me a text message."

"What did it say?" Jennifer asked with concern.

Sami shook her head slightly and continued, "He said he was okay, and that he was staying with a friend. He asked me to give him some time."

"Well thank God," Jennifer exclaimed with relief. "That's wonderful."

"I'm glad he's okay," Sami agreed, "but I'm still very worried about him. He's been through a terrible loss, and he needs his family right now."

"Sami," Jennifer said softly as she took the younger woman's hand, "he's safe. That's what matters."

"I know," Sami nodded as she quickly wiped away the tears from her face. "Thank you, Jennifer, for letting me help with the funeral arrangements. I need to be doing something right now."

"I know how much you loved Gabi and the baby," Jennifer told her. "When Dario suggested combining the services for Gabi and the baby with the service for Nick, it made perfect sense, but I'm a little surprised you wanted to help considering the tension between you and Nick lately."

"I hated Nick for the way he treated my son, Jennifer," Sami explained, "but he didn't deserve to die at the hands of that psychopath."

Jennifer simply nodded. She wasn't sure what Sami meant by the way Nick was treating Will, but at this point, it didn't really matter. "How are you doing with Rafe?" Jennifer asked gently.

Sami started crying again at the sound of Rafe's name. "I can't believe he's dead. I loved him. He was once a very important part of me, and I can't believe he's gone."

"Dario said the police department will be doing a separate service for Rafe," Jennifer told her.

Sami nodded, "Dad said the same thing. Is Dario coming back for the services?"

"I think so," Jennifer confirmed. "I feel so badly for him. All three of his siblings have died in Salem. It's going to incredibly painful for him to return."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "I'll be right back," Jennifer stated as she got up to answer the door.

"Please come inside!" Jennifer greeted her visitors. "I've missed you both so much! I'm just so sorry for your visit to be under these circumstances."

"It's just terrible!" a voice exclaimed.

Sami turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. In the living room doorway, Jennifer stood with Austin and Carrie Reed.

"Carrie, Austin." Sami said as she locked eyes with her older sister.

"Sami," Carrie acknowledged her. "How are you?"

"I was better a moment ago," Sami said snidely. "Care to tell me why you're back in Salem?"

* * *

COMMON GROUNDS

Kate Roberts stopped into her favorite coffee establishment for an evening latte when she discovered one of the co-owners wiping down a table.

"Chad," Kate stated his name and caused him to look up from his work.

"Kate," Chad forced a smile. "Need something?"

"Yes, actually," Kate confirmed. "I'd very much like to know how my grandson is doing."

Chad smirked and posed a question, "What would make you think I'd know the answer to that question?"

"Will told his mother he was staying with a friend," Kate answered, "and I have a strong suspicion you're that friend."

"Will has a lot of friends," Chad reminded her.

"That may be true," Kate agreed, "but I know my grandson. Your relationship with Will has always been complicated - especially with the entire Mia debacle. Regardless, over the last few years, I believe you have both grown to appreciate and support one another. He's never been in as much pain as he is right now, so I don't think he's just crashing with any friend. I believe he turned to someone who cares about him."

Kate hesitantly continued, "Not to mention, you must understand the pain Will's experiencing right now after what happened with Grace."

Chad's smirk faded at the mention of his baby girl. Kate quickly realized she hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry, Chad," Kate apologized, "I'm just worried about my grandson."

Kate turned to head back to the counter when Chad spoke up. "Will's fine, Kate. I'm helping him through it. He just needs...time."

"Thank you," Kate expressed her gratitude, "I'm glad you're there for him. I love him."

Chad smiled, "Me too."

Kate looked intently at Chad for a moment, processing what he just said. Chad caught himself and added, "Will's like a brother to me."

Kate nodded and stepped closer to Chad. She whispered, "A brother? Are you sure?"

Before he could answer, Kate walked away and back to the counter to pick up her latte.

Chad realized what Kate was trying to imply, but he knew she was wrong. He did _love_ Will - but only as a friend. He certainly wasn't _in love_ with Will.

Kate was right in her assessment of their friendship. After the Mia situation, Chad and Will developed a strong bond and helped each other through some very difficult times. Will was there for Chad as he wrestled with the truth of his paternity. Further, Chad was always there to help Will with the latest antics of his mother, Sami.

However, things changed when Sonny arrived in town. Sonny and Will developed a fast friendship with one another. Later, Will realized he was gay and came out of the closet. Between Abigail, Melanie, and the crazy antics of Gabi, Chad had his hands full of drama. Before Chad knew it, Sonny and Will starting seeing each other.

Chad was certainly happy that his best friend and business partner found love with one another, but he also felt a bit of jealousy. He missed his close relationship with Will.

_Kate's wrong, _Chad thought to himself. _Will is just a friend. Plus I'm straight, so there is no way I can have feelings for Will._

Then a thought entered his mind. He remembered cuddling with Will earlier in the morning. He remembered feeling Will's hand sliding down his torso and into his boxer briefs. It was electric and caused a certain unexpected physical reaction even though he attempted to laugh it off. _No, not possible,_ Chad thought. _I'm straight. I'm straight._

* * *

KIRIAKIS / HORTON APARTMENT

Will Horton threw the packed bag on the couch and then remembered he left his wallet on the dresser. He walked back over to grab the wallet when he heard keys outside the apartment door. The door opened and Sonny Kiriakis entered the room.

Sonny was surprised and relieved to see Will standing in the apartment. "Will, thank God you're okay!"

Sonny rushed over and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He didn't think he would ever let go until he noticed Will wasn't hugging him back. Sonny backed away and then noticed the very full duffle bag on the couch.

"Will, what's going on?" Sonny asked him with fear in his eyes. "What's with the bag?"

* * *

To be continued...?


	4. Chapter Four

**Shattered - Chapter Four**

* * *

KIRIAKIS / HORTON APARTMENT

Sonny was surprised and relieved to see Will standing in the apartment. "Will, thank God you're okay!"

Sonny rushed over and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He didn't think he would ever let go until he noticed Will wasn't hugging him back. Sonny backed away and then noticed the very full duffle bag on the couch.

"Will, what's going on?" Sonny asked him with fear in his eyes. "What's with the bag?"

Will didn't respond immediately. Instead, he could feel his eyes begin to water as he thought about how confused he was right now.

"Will?" Sonny's voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. "Please tell me."

Finally, Will relented. "I'm sorry. I just can't be here right now."

"No," Sonny pleaded with his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You asked me to get Gabi to safety, and I failed you. Please forgive me, Will."

"I can't deal with this right now," Will snapped and grabbed his duffel bag, "I just can't. I need some time."

"NO!" Sonny grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Please don't leave. I mean...we have been through so much together. You can't quit on us now!"

"Let go of me, Sonny," Will warned him.

Sonny looked Will in his eyes and whispered, "I'll never let go of you, Will Horton. I love you too much to walk away."

At this point, Will started crying uncontrollably. Pain and anger flooded his mind from the deaths of Rafe, Nick, Gabi, and the unborn baby. Sonny put his arms around him to comfort him. "Will, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I know what you must be feeling."

Suddenly, Will pushed Sonny away from him. The dark-haired man fell backwards and collided against a end table, causing a glass lamp to hit the floor and shatter.

"NO!" Will screamed. "You couldn't possibly know what it's like to lose a child! I asked for one thing, Sonny, just one thing: take care of Gabi and the baby. My baby!"

Laying on the ground, Sonny was in shock that Will would ever be so aggressive and violent.

Will continued, "I don't care how sorry you are right now. I asked you for time, and considering everything, it's the least you can do for me." He picked his bag up again and headed for the door.

"Will," Sonny called after him. Will stopped, but he didn't turn around. Sonny continued, "I'll give you time, but I'm not giving up on us. I love you with all my heart."

Will slammed the door as he exited.

* * *

THE HORTON HOUSE

Sami turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. In the living room doorway, Jennifer stood with Austin and Carrie Reed.

"Carrie, Austin." Sami said as she locked eyes with her older sister.

"Sami," Carrie acknowledged her. "How are you?"

"I was better a moment ago," Sami said snidely. "Care to tell me why you're back in Salem?"

"Typical Sami," Carrie hissed, "more concerned about your contempt for your own sister than the pain your son must be going through right now."

"How's Will?" Austin asked in a desperate attempt to calm the situation.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Oh please! Austin, you're such an idiot if you think your wife traveled this entire way out of concern for my son's well-being."

"Oh please enlighten us of your theory on why I'm here," Carrie baited her.

Sami smiled and moved closer to her sister, "It's simple: Rafe Hernandez. Bad news, Sis, Rafe is dead. So there will be no reconciliation of your undying love for one another."

"You really are a bitch," Carrie lunged at her sister. Luckily, Austin grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What a temper," Sami mocked and then whispered, "better be careful, everyone is suppose to think you're the good sister."

Sami continued, "Obviously, there's nothing here for you anymore. I suggest you get back on your plane or broomstick, Sister Dearest, and get the hell out of town."

"STOP!" Jennifer commanded. "Both of you should be ashamed of the way you're acting right now. Four people are dead, you would both do well to remember that!"

"Jennifer's right," Austin agreed and pulled Carrie away. "This wasn't a good idea. We should get checked-in to the hotel."

"I'll walk you to the door," Jennifer stated.

Sami shook her head, "No, that's ok. I'll leave. The two of you can visit with Jen." She grabbed her purse and quickly hugged both Jennifer and Austin before heading to the door.

Sami opened the door to leave only to find someone else on the other side.

"Sami Brady!"

"Mike Horton!" Sami grinned viciously and turned around to face Carrie, Austin, and Jennifer. "Sister, another one of your illicit extra-marital bed partners just walked back into your life. Lucky you!"

Sami looked at her brother-in-law, "Good luck, Austin. You're going to need it." With that, she moved past Mike and headed towards her car.

* * *

HORTON TOWN SQUARE

Approaching her from behind, EJ leaned in and whispered into the woman's ear, "Pondering a way to steal happy dreams from young children?"

Startled, Kate turned around and flashed a look of disgust in EJ's direction. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was actually just texting my grandson."

"William?" EJ asked with interest.

Kate nodded, "Yes, I'm a bit concerned about him."

"Yes, Samantha is also quite concerned," EJ admitted.

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. I know how concerned Sami is with the well-being of others."

"Despite what you might think of her, Kate," EJ defended his fiancée, "Samantha is a terrific mother."

"Right now, my concern is Will," Kate informed him. "Did you know he's staying with Chad?"

"Chad?" EJ asked. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. William and Chad have been good friends for years now. I'm glad my little brother can be there for William now - especially with what the young man is going through."

"Good friends?" Kate smirked. "Now EJ, do you really think that friendship is the only thing between Will and Chad?"

EJ smiled, "Insinuating a romantic relationship? Should I remind you William is very happy with young Jackson Kiriakis? Further, Chad is straight."

Kate nodded, "Will and Sonny were happy together, but - I fear - the fallout of what happened on that island is far from over. I'm afraid Will may turn to someone else."

Before EJ could respond, Kate continued, "Have you never noticed the way Chad lights up when Will is around or even at the mention of Will's name? Will reacts the same way when he's around Chad."

"It's friendship, Kate," EJ corrected his former step-mother.

"Really?" Kate asked. "When Chad is with Will, I see the same look in his eyes that you have when you're with Sami. Pay attention, Elvis. Open your eyes and take notice."

Kate grabbed her shopping back from the nearby bench and walked away.

* * *

THE SNAKE PIT

Brady Black entered the sleazy nightclub and noticed the patrons were even more unsavory up close.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what was likely a drug exchange in the corner of the club. One of the men involved opened his jacket to expose a handgun sticking out of his pants. The lights were dim and the heavy metal music was extremely loud as Brady passed by one of the speakers on his way to the bar.

The bartender was covered in tattoos from end-to-end, including what appeared to be ink of a snake's open mouth across his face. Brady avoided eye contact as he took a seat beside a familiar individual.

"Nice place," Brady commented to his aunt.

Startled at the sudden appearance of her nephew, Hope Brady stammered, "Um...Brady? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Hope," Brady informed her. "I was taking a walk on the pier when I noticed you slip into this...dive. Seriously, what the hell are you thinking coming in here?"

"I'm undercover," Hope slurred her words as the bartender placed another glass of vodka in front of her.

"Neat, as requested," the bartender growled.

Brady waited until the man was out of ear-shot before continuing, "I don't think so. I don't believe for one second that you're here undercover. You're obviously drunk."

He continued, "Do you know what kind of danger you're placing yourself in by being in this place? If these people knew what you do for a living?"

"Good news," Hope decided to enlighten her nephew, "I don't do it anymore. I quit."

"What?! When?"

"Does it matter?" Hope asked with a smile. "If you're staying, I could order you a drink."

Brady shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but my aunt would never suggest ordering me a drink when she knows I'm an alcoholic."

"Just tryin' to loosen you up a bit," Hope told him. "Because right now, you're killing my buzz."

"You're concerned about your buzz?" Brady asked with disgust. "Where is Ciara?"

Hope paused a moment before finally answering, "With Carolyn."

Brady couldn't believe what he was witnessing, but he did know what to do. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text.

**Me: **_Need help. I'm at a club down by the pier with Hope. She's in bad shape. Can u come help?_

**Justin: **_What club?_

**Me: **_The Snake Pit_

**Justin: **_On my way._

* * *

COMMON GROUNDS

EJ glanced around the coffee establishment after entering, surveying the small shop for his brother's presence. Noticing Chad behind the counter, EJ approached him.

"Good evening, brother," EJ greeted with a smile.

"Hey EJ," Chad returned his smile, "need an evening pick-me-up? I can get you an expresso."

"No, thank you," EJ declined. "I heard William stayed with you last night. How's he doing?"

Chad's smile faded and EJ noticed a hint of pain in Chad's eyes. "Terrible. I found him last night at the pier. He was so incredibly sad and distraught, and he didn't want to go home. So I offered to let him stay with me for a while."

"Why didn't he want to go home to Sonny?" EJ asked his brother as he thought about his conversation with Kate.

"I don't know," Chad answered honestly. "I didn't ask. I just tried to be there for him."

"You're a good friend, Chad," EJ stated an observation, "It's obvious you care very much for William."

"Of course," Chad instinctively smiled. Then remembering his earlier interaction with Kate, Chad dropped the smile.

EJ nodded his head, "Take care of him."

"He's suffering an incredible loss, but he's going to be okay," Chad promised his brother. "I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

DIMERA MANSION

"A change of heart?" Stefano asked his daughter. "Regarding?"

"Your plan to destroy John and Marlena," Kristen reminded the old man. "I'm in."

Stefano smiled wickedly, "You mean the boat?"

Kristen ran one of her hands through her hair as she thought about what she was about to do. If she did this, she would have her ultimate revenge on Marlena, but if she did this, she would be a _murderer._

_Can you really be responsible for the death of Brady's sister, brother-in-law, and niece? _Kristen asked herself as she poured a drink at the bar. _I have no choice. Marlena brought this on herself._

"Yes," Kristen replied as she placed an ice cube in her drink. "The boat."

Stefano laughed deviously, "Bo Brady will not have time to destroy my operations when he's grieving for his son. Bo, Hope, John, and Marlena will soon find out what's it's like to suffer."

"Shattered," Kristen whispered she took a sip from her glass.

"What's that, my dear?" Stefano asked.

Kristen looked up at her father, "Their lives will be shattered - which is exactly what they deserve."

Stefano smiled, "Kaboom."

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

Chad entered his dark apartment and felt a bit of disappointment. He had expected to find Will waiting for him. _He must have made-up with Sonny,_ Chad thought to himself.

His hand searched for a light-switch when he heard sniffling coming from the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see Will was already in bed and crying. Instead of turning on the lights, Chad locked the door and placed his keys on the kitchen counter and cautiously walked over to his bed.

As he was stripping down to his boxer-briefs, he could hearing Will crying softly. He climbed into bed and pulled Will into his arms. Encountering no resistance, he simply held Will for what seemed like an eternity. The crying stopped and both guys fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Shattered - Chapter Five**

_Note: To my readers, my apologies for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. - J._

* * *

CAPRI, ITALY

A dark haired man paddled the row-boat over towards the small cavity in the rock wall. The gondolier motioned for his passengers to lay down flat on their backs. Shawn-Douglas Brady wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, Belle, and pulled her back towards him.

"Okay, baby, lay back," Belle instructed her young daughter who was sitting in front of her. The 8-year old girl giggled with excitement and complied with her mother's instructions.

With the guidance of the gondolier, the small row-boat slipped into the entrance to the sea-cave. Once inside, the little girl and her parents sat up to witness the incredible sight of the Blue Grotto.

The entire cave was flooded with a brilliant blue light from the sunlight passing through the entrance and shining through the seawater. Claire Brady squealed with excitement at the florescent blue water. Clapping her hands together, "Mommy, daddy! It's glowing!"

As the gondolier paddled, he began to sing:

"Che bella cosa è na jurnata 'e sole,

n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!

Pe' ll'aria fresca para già na festa...

Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.

Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne',

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!"

As Claire found herself mesmerized by her radiant blue surroundings, her father lightly pinched his wife on her arm. "Don't you dare, Shawn-Douglas Brady!" Belle exclaimed with full knowledge of what her husband intended to do in that moment.

"Sorry, Perfect Girl," Shawn said with a playful grin, "I can't resist!" With that admission, Shawn stood up in the gondola, peeled off his shirt to reveal his impressive abs, and dove into the sapphire illuminated water.

Claire clapped as her father hit the water inside the cave. "Don't encourage your daddy, baby girl," Belle advised as she shook her head with disapproval. Regardless of Shawn's antics, the gondolier continued his song.

_"_Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne',

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole, 'o sole mio, sta nfronte a te,

sta nfronte a te!"

"Mommy, what's that man singing?" Claire asked as her father climbed back into the boat and positioned himself back behind his wife.

Belle smiled, pulled her daughter closer to her, and leaned back against her very wet husband as the gondolier paddled back towards the cave exit. "He's singing about sunshine."

* * *

SALEM INN

"I don't like it," Austin told his wife firmly. "I don't understand why he's back in town."

It had been a full day since the fight with Sami at Jennifer's house, followed up by the unexpected arrival of Jennifer's brother, Dr. Mike Horton. Carrie had a long and complicated history with the doctor. Nearly 14 years ago, Carrie had an illicit affair with the young Dr. Horton while she was married to Austin. When the secret came out, it resulted in a divorce between Austin and Carrie.

Once the divorce was final, Carrie accepted Mike's proposal of marriage, and together, they moved far away from Salem. Years later, Mike and Carrie ended their engagement, and she eventually reunited with Austin.

However, their marriage was tested again last summer when Carrie found herself attracted to Rafe Hernandez. At the time, Rafe was married to Carrie's sister, Sami. Luckily, before Carrie made the mistake of once again ending her marriage to Austin, she found out she was pregnant with Austin's child.

For the last year, Carrie and Austin have resided happily together in Switzerland with their precious 10-month old baby girl, Anna Elizabeth Reed.

"We've been over this a hundred times, Austin," Carrie said with exhaustion, "It makes sense that Mike would return to Salem. Nick Fallon was Marie Horton's grandson."

"I still don't like it," Austin maintained.

Carrie sighed, "It doesn't matter. This will be a very short trip for us. We came back to support the family during this terrible time, but we have a beautiful baby girl waiting for us at home."

Austin smiled at the thought of his daughter.

"Did you get in touch with Will?" Carrie asked her husband.

Austin shook his head, "No, but I left a message on his voicemail. I also talked to Mom this morning, and she mentioned he was staying at Chad DiMera's apartment."

"That's strange," Carrie noted with a frown. "Did something happen with Sonny?"

"No idea," Austin answered, "so much has happened to him in the last week, I'll definitely feel better when he calls me back."

Carrie nodded, "I know, honey. You worry about him like he's your own child."

Austin chuckled, "Well, thanks to the antics of your sister, I thought he was my son for the longest time. I think we'll always have a special connection."

"You know," Carrie proposed, "he really seemed to enjoy living with us a few years back. Perhaps he might want to take a semester off and come stay with us in Switzerland again. He could spend some time getting to know his cousin."

"That's a great idea," Austin's face lit up at the suggestion, "we can talk with him about it - if he ever calls us back!"

Carrie smiled, "Give him some time. He loves his Uncle Austin. He'll call you. In the meantime, I'm going to the store to pick up some essentials we didn't bring with us."

"Be careful," Austin said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

* * *

DIMERA MANSION

"Samantha, I'm waiting," EJ reminded his love after sharing Kate's latest theory. "What are you thinking?"

On Sami's part, she was a bit stunned and hadn't answered EJ the first two times he asked her that question. Finally, she spoke up. "You think Chad and Will might have feelings for one another?"

"That's what Kate believes," EJ clarified as he poured them both drinks from the bar. "I believe my brother cares very much for William. I believe William is in a very dark place right now - given recent circumstances - particularly in his relationship with Jackson, and I believe all things are possible."

EJ continued, "Now I am asking what you believe, darling?"

Sami had finally collected her thoughts from the bombshell theory dropped in her lap. "I believe Kate Roberts is a manipulative, conniving bitch. However, when it comes to Will, Kate has always been very...perceptive - even from a distance."

"Go on." EJ encouraged his fiancée to continue as he handed her a drink.

"It's possible," Sami agreed. "I'm not sure why Will is shutting Sonny out right now, but I know he cares for Chad, at the very least, as a good friend. If Will turns to Chad for comfort, he could permanently destroy his relationship with Sonny. I need to talk to Will."

She grabbed for her purse, but EJ immediately snapped it up. "Samantha, NO!"

Sami looked at her fiancé with confusion. "EJ, I'm not going to let my son ruin his life..."

"William is an adult, Samantha," EJ interrupted her. "He must make his own decisions, and he's certainly far too old for his mother to be interfering in his romantic entanglements. Give William the space he requested. He will work out his feelings, I am certain."

Sami knew EJ was right, so in an unusual move, she accepted defeat and backed down. "You're right."

"Besides, my darling, I believe your focus would be better suited in other areas," EJ suggested as he put his arms around his soon-to-be wife and pulled her close to his body.

"Such as?" Sami asked with curiosity.

"You're helping Jennifer Horton plan the funerals, correct?" EJ asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that's true," Sami nodded with sadness as her thoughts turned to her ex-husband and her unborn grandchild.

"Not to mention, I believe you have a bothersome half-sister to run out of town?" EJ whispered with a wicked grin as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

BRADY HOUSE

The knock on the front door was quickly answered. Brady Black was relieved to see his step-mother, Marlena Evans Black, when he opened the door. "Thank God you're here."

"Yes, I got your message - though it was a bit cryptic," Marlena stepped inside the house with fearful concern. "Brady, what's going on? Are Hope and Ciara okay?"

"Ciara's not here," Brady filled her in. "She spent the night with Carolyn. I called over at the pub this morning and spoke to Carolyn briefly. Ciara's fine."

"And Hope?" Marlena asked.

"Hope..." Brady hesitated. "I found her last night down near the pier and followed her into a sleazy bar called The Snake Pit. Charming place, let me assure you."

"Was she working?" Marlena asked.

"That was my first instinct as well," Brady explained, "but when I approached her, it was obvious she was drunk."

Marlena's face demonstrated a look of shock and concern as Brady continued rehashing the events from the previous night, including Justin Kiriakis coming to the bar to help Brady get Hope home.

"Could this be about Nick Fallon?" Brady asked his step-mother. "I know they were close."

"I'm not sure," Marlena answered, "and I won't know anything until I've had a chance to talk with her. Thank you, Brady, for calling me. Where is she now?"

"Upstairs," Brady answered, "sleeping it off."

* * *

DIMERA MANSION

"No more stalling!" Stefano demanded of the individual on the other side of the phone. "Bo Brady has caused enough trouble for my organization. It must happen TONIGHT!"

The elder DiMera quickly ended the phone call and turned to his daughter in a fit of anger, "Another one of my compounds disabled? This is ridiculous!"

Kristen chucked at her father's use of language. "Father, let's be serious, Bo Brady did much more than simply _disable_ your property. He blew the damn thing up from the inside out, and I'm certain some very _valuable items_ were lost in the explosions."

"Yes," Stefano acknowledged. "Expensive items to the right buyer - now all destroyed - and this time Bo Brady wasn't alone."

Stefano stepped over to his computer and loaded an image from his email. He continued, "This was captured by the security footage before the explosion."

Kristen smiled and identified the culprit, "John, of course."

"Yes, now John Black and Bo Brady are working together to destroy me!" Stefano said with disgust. "I've had ENOUGH! I'm about to bring my enemies to their knees!"

"So your phone call?" Kristen asked with interest. "Did you finally set our plan into motion?"

"Tonight," Stefano informed her.

"Finally," Kristen said with a wicked grin, "Marlena will be destroyed by the untimely 'accident'. Too bad I won't be there when she gets the call."

"Yes, daughter," Stefano agreed, "the news regarding the fate of the Fancy Face and its passengers will send shockwaves through the Brady family."

"But will it be enough?" Kristen asked playfully. Before Stefano could answer, she continued, "I have another brilliant addition to our plan, father."

"Do tell," Stefano was obviously intrigued.

"Did you know Marlena's beloved step-daughter, Carrie, has returned to Salem?" Kristen asked him.

Stefano nodded and waited for his daughter to continue.

"All the way from Switzerland for a sweet little visit with the family," Kristen smiled. "Precious, right?"

She didn't wait for a response, "Unfortunately for Mr. and Mrs. Reed, they left something very valuable at home in Zurich with little protection, besides a simple nanny. Sad, really, but I suppose that's just a case of bad parenting."

Stefano grinned as his devious daughter explained the rest of her plan.

* * *

OUTSIDE of the DIMERA APARTMENT

Chad DiMera paused his steps and stared at the door to his apartment. After a long morning and early afternoon at Common Grounds, Chad was now hesitant to enter his own apartment. Thoughts flooded Chad's consciousness as he stood frozen in front of his door.

_Mia. Abigail. Melanie. _These women had all been important to Chad, at one point or another in his life, especially Melanie._ She was fantastic. Smart, funny. The sex was good. I mean...I loved her_, Chad thought to himself. _Didn't I? _

Kate's words entered his mind: _"Over the last few years, I believe you have both grown to appreciate and support one another... I believe he turned to someone who cares about him." _

Then EJ: _"It's obvious you care very much for William."_

_God damn it, of course I care! _Chad thought to himself. _Will's my friend. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm straight!_

Chad's mind drifted to yesterday morning. The feeling of holding Will while he slept, and Will accidentally caressing his manhood. Will's touch was warm and comforting. In that very short moment, Chad found it oddly enjoyable.

Chad quickly shook the thought away when he realized he was having an unexpected physical reaction to the memory. He continued to stare at the door of his apartment.

Last night he found Will crying in his bed. Chad crawled in bed and held Will until he fell asleep, but this morning when Chad woke up, Will was nowhere to be found.

Now Chad wondered if Will would be inside his apartment, and if not, would he be relieved or disappointed?

* * *

THE PIER

Sonny Kiriakis sat on the edge of the platform and let his feet dangle over the side. A nice, cool breeze emanated from the water.

"Hey kid," a voice startled him, "mind if I join you?"

Sonny turned his head to see Will's uncle, Austin Reed, standing above him with a friendly smile. "Professor Reed? I didn't know you were in Salem."

"No need for formalities, Sonny," Austin replied, "not to mention, I'm no longer your professor, remember? How about just 'Austin'?"

"Right," Sonny agreed reluctantly. He motioned for Austin to sit beside him. "Sure, Austin, join me."

Austin sat down next to the dark-haired young man and immediately noticed the puffiness and redness around the eyes. "Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny nodded and tried to change the subject. "What are you doing in Salem?"

"Will." Austin answered. "I love my nephew, and with everything that happened, I wanted to come check on him."

Sonny's eyes began to water again, and he bravely tried to fight back the tears. _I'm not going to cry in front of Will's uncle, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, hey," Austin said softly to comfort him, "what's wrong, kiddo?"

Sonny didn't respond. He simply shook his head and wiped away the tears to no avail. Austin could see the young man was obviously hurting. He didn't press with more questions. Instead, he simply pulled Sonny close and held him while the tears continued to flow.

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

Chad entered his apartment to find Will inside packing his bags.

"What's going on?" Chad asked his friend.

"I'm leaving," Will answered with an obviously forced smile.

Chad immediately felt a sense of disappointment. "Going home to Sonny?"

"No," Will replied, "but I'm going to stay with my grandmother for a little while."

"Kate?" Chad asked with a slight grin. "You're going to live inside the spider's web?"

Will chucked. "No, no. I'm staying with my Grandma Marlena."

"You don't have to leave, Will," Chad told him as he placed his keys on the counter and walked over to where Will was standing near the bed.

Will nodded. "Chad, you've been great, but this is a small apartment. I don't want to get in your way and cramp your style. I've already intruded for two nights, so you've definitely done enough for me."

"It's not an intrusion..." Chad started to explain.

"I know, I know," Will interrupted him, "but I honestly don't know how long I'm going to need a place to stay. It could be months. I can't have you turn your life upside down for me. As a friend, it wouldn't be fair of me to ask you for that."

Will zipped the bag and picked it up. Chad snatched the bag away and tossed it back down on the bed. "Will you please listen to me, Horton?"

"Ok," Will nodded with confusion. Chad seemed angry, and Will didn't understand. "I'm listening."

Suddenly, there was silence. Will continued, "Chad? What's wrong?"

"You can't...I mean...I don't..." Chad was getting tongue-tied. Finally, it just came out: "I...want you to stay. I want you here, Horton."

* * *

CAPRI, ITALY

In the darkness of night, the sound of waves crashing against the rocky shore could be heard in the distance. Peace and serenity enveloped the small island located off the coast of Naples until...

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the island and flames lit up the dark sky as the Fancy Face IV ceased to exist.

* * *

_To be continued?_


	6. Chapter Six

**Shattered - Chapter Six**

_Note: To my readers, my apologies (again!) for the delay. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comment section! - J._

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

Will zipped the bag and picked it up. Chad snatched the bag away and tossed it back down on the bed. "Will you please listen to me, Horton?"

"Ok," Will nodded with confusion. Chad seemed angry, and Will didn't understand. "I'm listening."

Suddenly, there was silence. Will continued, "Chad? What's wrong?"

"You can't...I mean...I don't..." Chad was getting tongue-tied. Finally, it just came out: "I...want you to stay. I want you here, Horton."

Will paused and looked at Chad with a quizzical expression. "You _want_ me here?"

No one was more surprised than Chad when those words came out of his mouth. Over the last few days, emotionally-charged interactions with Will combined with odd conversations with his brother, EJ, and former step-mother, Kate, left Chad more puzzled than ever about his feelings. In this moment, standing in front of his best friend, the young DiMera heir was unsure how to define his feelings for Will. All he knew for certain: he didn't want Will to leave.

"I _want_ you here," Chad finally repeated himself. Adding clarity, "Look Horton, for whatever reason, you're not ready to go home to Sonny. I can understand that, but I believe I can be good company for you right now. I've experienced the loss you're enduring..."

"Chad, you've been fantastic," Will interrupted. "Spending these days with you have been great for me. You've been the emotional support I've needed the last few days, but this isn't about my needs, I'm trying to think of you here."

"So am I," Chad informed him. "I've been lonely for a while now. I understand when something important happens in your life and the need to prioritize - but do you have to walk away from your best friend?"

Will nodded, "I'm sure it's been difficult since Melanie walked away."

For a moment, Chad appeared confused. Finally, he said, "Right, Melanie."

Chad wasn't thinking of Melanie. It was Will who hadn't made time for Chad since his involvement with Sonny.

Chad continued, "Horton, it's been really nice spending time with you and having you here. Honestly, I'm enjoying your intrusion, and I don't want it to end."

Will smiled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Will you help me unpack?" Will asked playfully. "Also, would it be possible to get a drawer and maybe a little room in the closet?"

Chad smiled and felt a sense of relief.

* * *

HORTON TOWN SQUARE

As usual, the town square was bustling with activity. After an afternoon of shopping, Carrie was ready to take a rest for a cup of coffee. A hostess led her to one of the al fresco tables. Carrie dropped her shopping bags, took a seat, and picked up a menu.

"Hello there," a familiar voice greeted her.

Lowering her menu, Carrie was staring directly at her former fiancé. "Mike."

It had been only days since their last interaction at Jennifer's house. However, that was nothing more than pleasantries. Both Austin and Jennifer were present and left no time for Carrie and Mike to have an actual conversation. Now, the opportunity presented itself, but in this moment, Carrie felt awkward and at a loss of words.

Mike broke the ice: "Did you know this is the first time I've been here?"

"This restaurant?" Carrie asked.

Mike smiled and shook his head, "No, this square dedicated to my grandparents."

"That's right," Carrie nodded when considering that Mike had not been home to Salem since the square was built and dedicated, "it's beautiful and the local residents love it."

"Speaking of beautiful," Mike dashingly asked, "how are you?"

Carrie blushed and answered, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Mike nodded, "Also fine." He paused briefly before mentioning, "You were here for the dedication ceremony a few years back, right?"

"Yes, Austin and I returned to Salem for the ceremony," Carrie acknowledged, "we were here for nearly a year before going home to Switzerland."

Mike grinned, "I hear there's a precious baby girl back home."

Carrie nodded and smiled, "Yes, Anna!"

"Beautiful name for - what I'm certain is - a beautiful girl," Mike said graciously. "So how are you really doing?"

Carrie shared a confused expression, "As I said, I'm fine."

"Carrie," Mike began to explain his inquiry, "I may not live in Salem, but I do have a sister who lives here. I know about your connection to Rafe Hernandez. You must be feeling some pretty strong emotions over his death."

No one had asked Carrie how she was feeling over Rafe's death. Sami made accusations, and Austin avoided the topic. Tears started to form in her eyes, and Mike immediately recognized her pain.

Without being asked, Mike pulled up a chair beside her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry," Mike apologized, "I didn't meant to upset you."

"No, thank you," Carrie said as she wiped away the tears, "I have so much emotion inside of me and no real outlet. I can't discuss this with Austin."

"Carrie," Mike whispered, "that's not okay. You have to be able to talk about your feelings with him. Otherwise, you don't have a real marriage."

"He would never understand," Carrie told him.

"Well, well," Sami snidely asked as she approached the table, "isn't this sweet and romantic? Did I just walk back in time to 1999?"

Mike quickly removed his arm from around Carrie - perhaps too quickly.

"Now, Mike," Sami advised him, "don't pull away from my darling sister on my account. It's not like I'm her husband." She leaned in and whispered, "I'm just the wicked half-sister."

"Sami, don't start something with me right now," Carrie warned her as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Now sister dearest," Sami continued, "what could possibly have you in tears and seeking consolation from your former fiancé? Wait, let me guess: I bet you're crying over the death of my ex-husband."

Neither Carrie or Mike commented.

Sami nodded, "I'll take that silence as confirmation. So what now, sister, Rafe is dead, and you're going to crawl back to the doctor here?"

"Sami, you need to stop," Mike warned. "This isn't helping anyone."

"Of course, why not?" Sami proceeded with no regard to Mike's warning. "You can, after all, sleep with whomever you want and your husband will take you back time and time again. No consequences, so do what you want, right?"

"You're despicable," Carrie said with a raised voice.

Sami smiled and shook her head, "No sister, that's you, but I can understand your confusion. You've played the victim for so long, always blaming me for the problems in your life. At this point, perhaps you've convinced even yourself."

"STOP!" Mike demanded. "Enough!"

Sami scoffed, "I'm done anyway. You both deserve one another."

* * *

KIRIAKIS MANSION

Victor Kiriakis walked into his living room to find his niece and nephew, Adrienne and Justin, chatting with one another on the couch.

"Just the people I wanted to see," Victor interrupted, "we have a problem."

Adrienne mocked, "I think your greeting needs a little work, Victor."

"No time for that," Victor wasn't smiling, "I just got off the phone with Sonny. As I predicted months ago, Sami Brady's spawn has managed to leave my great-nephew devastated."

"I know," Adrienne acknowledged, "Sonny's really heart-broken, and frankly, I agree it's not fair for Will told hold Sonny responsible for the death of his daughter."

Justin shook his head, "Listen, I hate to see Sonny suffering right now, but I can understand why Will needs some space. Sonny needs to give him some time."

"That boy is reckless!" Victor interjected. "He's just like his train-wreck of a mother. Frankly, Sonny is better off without that trash in his life."

"Well, lucky for my son, your opinion doesn't count," Justin informed his uncle. "All that matters is what Sonny believes in his heart. He loves Will, and he's not ready to give up."

"Perhaps we could help him get to that point," Adrienne suggested. "He really needs to increase his circle of friends in Salem, and you never know, he may meet someone."

"Finally, someone who isn't talking like a fool," Victor exclaimed in a jab directed towards Justin. "I like your idea, Adrienne."

"No!" Justin settled the matter. "Neither of you are going to interfere in our son's romantic life. He will work this out on his own."

"Justin, I love my son, and I just want to help him..." Adrienne began explaining her motives.

"No," Justin repeated himself and interrupted his wife. "It's not your place, and it's not mine." Then looking over at his uncle, "And it's certainly not your place, Uncle Vic."

"Discussion closed," Justin stated firmly. "Let's go to dinner."

Adrienne didn't protest further and followed her husband - leaving Victor Kiriakis alone in the living room. "Perhaps you're _both_ fools," Victor decided with no one around to hear him.

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

When Chad heard a knock at the door, he immediately smiled. He quickly walked into the kitchenette area, grabbed the key he placed on the kitchen counter, and rushed over to the door.

As he opened the door, Chad grinned, held the spare key in his hand, and said loudly: "Horton, good news! You don't have to knock anymore!"

However, Will wasn't on the other side of the door. Instead, it was Chad's brother, EJ. Immediately, Chad dropped his grin. "Hey bro, I didn't know you were stopping by tonight. Come in."

"Apparently," EJ smirked as he took note of his brother's change in demeanor when he realized it wasn't Will. "I assume that key is not for me."

"No, no," Chad explained, "it's for Will."

"Ah," EJ exclaimed as he took a seat inside his little brother's apartment. He continued, "And what exactly does that key open?"

"It's a key to the apartment," Chad explained further. He was hesitant to tell EJ the news of Will's decision for an extended stay at his apartment - particularly since he was fairly certain Will hadn't told his mother.

"This apartment?" EJ asked while fully knowing the answer.

Chad nodded.

"I see," EJ acknowledged, "so it seems young William will be staying with you for a while."

EJ knew his brother. It was obvious Chad was hesitant to confirm EJ's assumption.

"It's okay," EJ reassured him. "I'm not telling Samantha. She needs to hear that from William - not me."

This placed Chad at ease.

"Brother, I want to make an observation," EJ began, "but I do not want you to take offense." Chad nodded, so EJ continued, "You seemed genuinely happy when you opened that door expecting William to be standing there."

Chad didn't know how to respond. He simply stared at his older brother.

EJ accepted the muted response and continued, "I'm not sure if I've ever seen you smile that way - including the time you were with Melanie."

"I mean...I guess I am happy," Chad confirmed EJ's suspicions.

EJ decided to pose a question, "Chad, do you love William?"

"Of course," Chad responded, "he's like a brother to me."

EJ chuckled, "No, Chad, he's not. I am your brother. When you opened that door to find your brother on the other side, your happiness - to some extent - faded." As EJ observed his brother's reaction, he continued, "I suspect he's more than a brother to you. Enough of that, ultimately, you must be the one to decide how to define the feelings you have for William. I do not want to be the one to do it for you."

Chad nodded and started to tear up.

Taking notice of his brother's bubbling emotions, EJ decided to change the subject. "Now to the reason I came here tonight. Samantha and I are moving forward with the wedding and discussing potential dates."

"Is that a good idea with everything that has happened recently?" Chad asked.

EJ nodded, "I understand. However, this is Salem, and frankly, there will never be a good time when something dramatic is not happening. We must forge ahead and live our lives."

Chad laughed, "Great point. Well, congratulations!"

"I want you to be my best man," EJ said with a smile. "Are you up for the job?"

"Absolutely!" Chad exclaimed with excitement. "I'm honored!"

"Excellent!" EJ stood up and hugged his brother. "Your most important job is the bachelor party. I'm certain you're up to that task!"

"That I can do!" Chad said with a chuckle.

EJ headed towards the door. "I'm off, much to do and the night is slipping away."

"Thanks for stopping by," Chad said as he walked him to the door.

EJ stopped and turned around to face his brother, "Chad, I am going to say something important to you right now - something I want you to remember."

"Okay," Chad said with uncertainty.

EJ continued, "That smile I saw earlier and the happiness responsible for it - I want that for you, brother. I sense you're going to have an emotional next few months as you truly evaluate your feelings. Understand that I love you - no matter what - and I want you to be happy."

Chad nodded and smiled softly.

EJ leaned in and continued in a whisper, "For the record, I also love William - like a son. Take care of him."

With that, Chad watched as EJ disappeared out the door.

* * *

OUTSIDE OF THE KIRIAKIS APARTMENT

"I have to be honest," Sonny admitted with a slight smile, "today was fun. I had a really good time hanging out with you, and I certainly appreciated the company."

Austin Reed nodded, "I agree. We didn't get to know each other very well when I was your professor and you were my student, but after today, I could ace a quiz on the life of Jackson Kiriakis!"

"Oh God, did I talk too much today?" Sonny asked with a mortified expression.

"Not at all," Austin reassured him, "I truly enjoyed every minute. Plus, I need to know the details on the man my nephew is dating."

Sonny's smile faded at the mention of Will.

"Stop!" Austin exclaimed. "We had a great day, and we're not ending it on a negative note. Don't give up on Will. He's a good kid who found a pretty incredible guy. He just needs time, and he'll remember how much he loves you."

Sonny seemed reluctant to believe Austin.

Austin continued, "And if you still feel down, then just remember that guy in the park from today!"

The comment had the desired effect when Sonny's face lit up. "Oh my God, the guy with the chicken...how did he do that? I still can't believe it. That has to be the..."

"The funniest thing EVER!" Austin finished the sentence with a huge laugh.

"Thanks, Austin," Sonny sincerely appreciated the older man. "Today was amazing. I needed it."

"Take care, kid," Austin said with a smile. "I better get back to the hotel or my wife might send out a search party. Goodnight."

"Night," Sonny said as he watched Austin walk away. Then he thought to himself, _did he just call me 'incredible'?_

* * *

COMMON GROUNDS

Inside of the coffee shop, Will was waiting for the barista to finish his to-go order when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

Will turned around. "Grandma."

"Will Horton, you better hug me right now," Kate playfully demanded and her grandson graciously obliged.

"How are you?" Will asked and stumbled. "I'm...I'm sorry about Rafe."

"It's hard," Kate responded in a solemn tone. "The memorial service is in two days. I really can't believe it."

"I know," Will agreed as tears formed in his eyes.

Kate nodded, "You do know." She paused briefly and then exclaimed, "GOD! How much pain can one family endure in such a short period of time. Rafe. Gabi. The baby."

"There's a lot of grief to go around right now," Will acknowledged. "A lot of lives have been shattered."

"We'll get through it," Kate promised, "we'll rebuild our lives."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's possible," Will said soberly.

Kate frowned, "Of course it's possible. We can't stop living just because we've suffered losses." Will nodded, and Kate continued with a question, "How is Sonny?"

"I'm not sure," Will responded, "I'm staying with a friend right now."

"A friend?" Kate asked. "You mean Chad?"

Will nodded and smiled. "He's been great."

"I'm sure he has," Kate acknowledged, "is that all he is to you? Just a friend?"

"Of course," Will answered with a uncertain expression. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I have a feeling you might be more to Chad than just a friend," Kate shared her thoughts. "And I wonder if that's all he is to you."

"Chad's straight, Grandma," Will corrected her, "plus, even if he was gay, he wouldn't be into me. I mean...he's a gorgeous guy."

"So are you," Kate reminded him with a kind smile. "You know, Will, there was nothing Sonny could have done differently that night. He couldn't have saved the baby."

Before Will could respond, the barista handed him the two cups of coffee he ordered. Will turned around to his grandmother, "Gotta go. I don't want Chad's coffee to get cold."

"Okay," Kate agreed, "stay in touch!"

* * *

BRADY HOUSE

"Tell me what's on your mind," Marlena encouraged her friend.

A hung-over Hope ran her fingers through her hair. "Marlena, I already have a headache, so I don't need you trying to get inside of my head too."

Marlena leaned forward, "Hope, your headache is the result of too much drinking, which is very unlike you. I'm your friend, and I want to help you. You need to let me."

Hope grimaced, "What I need is some aspirin. What I need is to forget!"

"What are you trying to forget, Hope? Nick?" Marlena asked with genuine concern.

Agitated, Hope raised her voice, "Yes! I need to forget Nick! I need to forget Gabi and Rafe! I need to find a way to forget Will's baby! Because I am responsible for all of their deaths, Marlena! Can you help me forget that?"

"No," Marlena answered truthfully.

"Then leave me alone!" Hope pleaded.

"I don't understand why you feel responsible for these deaths, but I know it's not true," Marlena informed her. "Jensen is responsible. You didn't let him out of prison, and you didn't put that gun in his hands."

"I was sent a notification of his release," Hope admitted.

"So?" Marlena asked.

"So I should have put more men on the streets," Hope painfully acknowledged. "I should have known."

"Hope, let me repeat myself," Marlena reiterated, "you didn't let him out of prison, and you didn't put that gun in his hands."

Hope shook her head back and forth as she started to cry. Marlena added, "I can understand how difficult this is for you, but drinking excessively is not the answer."

Before Hope could respond, Marlena's cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID: _John_. "Give me a second, Hope."

"Hello?" Marlena answered as she stepped into the kitchen.

While she was gone, Hope considered Marlena's assessment that she was not responsible. Truly, there was no way of knowing whether or not additional police presence would have helped to deter the assault on Rafe and kidnapping of Nick and Gabi. Regardless, Hope would always be left to wonder.

After a few minutes, Marlena stumbled back into the living room with tears streaming down her face. Hope immediately realized something was wrong.

"What?" Hope jumped up from her chair and asked frantically. "Marlena, what's wrong?"

Marlena shook her head and continued to cry. She could barely utter the words.

Finally, Marlena answered, "Belle, Shawn-Douglas, and Claire."

"Marlena, what is it?!" Hope was obviously scared. "What about them?"

"The boat...it exploded," Marlena finally managed to explain. "Hope, they're dead."

"NO!" Hope Williams Brady crumbled to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

To be continued? Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Shattered - Chapter Seven**

_Note: After so many wonderful comments on the last chapter, I was inspired to post this next installment. - J._

_Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

_Five Days Later_

DIMERA APARTMENT

Will Horton briefly fluttered his eyes open, but he was immediately blinded by the sunshine emanating through the nearby window. He felt the warm and comforting embrace of his best friend, Chad DiMera, as their bodies intertwined in the bed. Raising his hand to shield the penetrating sun, Will opened his eyes again and looked down to notice Chad was still sound asleep.

Will realized it was unusual for two best friends - one straight, the other gay - to be cuddling in their sleep. However, for the last week since Will had been staying at Chad's apartment, it had become an enjoyable part of their overnight routine. Will doubted whether much could be ascertained from the intimate physical contact as he recognized Chad was likely trying to comfort him after the loss of his daughter.

Still, it felt good to have such close physical contact with someone he trusted during the aftermath of the horrific tragedy claiming the life of his former girlfriend, ex-stepfather, and his unborn daughter. _Trust_, Will thought to himself. _Something I thought I had with Sonny._

Will wanted to forgive Sonny, but he had doubts. A part of Will wondered if Sonny ever wanted a man with a daughter. He wondered if Sonny truly did everything he could to save Gabi and the baby.

Maybe he did. _He's not a doctor, after all, _Will thought. _But still, every time I look at him, I see Gabi and the baby._

Then there was Chad. For years, Will harbored an intense crush on his best friend. Regardless of his last name, Will knew Chad to be an incredibly kind, warm, funny, and charming guy. Will knew nothing would ever materialize of it because Chad was straight. Of course, that didn't stop Will from having some incredibly hot fantasies.

Ultimately, Will faced his demons and came out of the closet - with an assist from Sonny. Understanding there would never be an opening with Chad, Will recognized it was time to put those feelings aside and pursue a more realistic relationship. Fortunately, Will fell in love with Sonny.

However, part of putting his feelings for Chad aside meant distancing himself from his best friend. It was, in Will's mind, the only way to get over him, and it seemed to be working - for a while.

Now Will found himself in Chad's bed with their near-naked bodies wrapped around one another. Five days ago, Will tried to leave, knowing this wasn't a good situation for his emotional well-being. Especially during this time, Will didn't need those feelings to start re-surfacing. So when he felt the first sign, he decided it was time to bail.

But it wasn't that easy. During a confrontation while packing his bags, Will realized Chad needed him. He had been alone since Melanie left and desperately needed a friend.

Now, Will realized he needed to adjust his body slightly as he was sporting a substantial hard-on due to the physical contact with what was - in Will's mind - the supermodel body wrapped around his own. That was the uncomfortable part. For the last week, Will dreaded that Chad would realize Will's attraction to him and freak out.

As Will shifted slightly, Chad instinctually reacted by pulling Will closer. That was when Will felt the full, rock-hard mast beneath Chad's boxer-briefs press firmly against his body. This contact sent a rush of hormones through Will's body, causing him to immediately squirm.

Will's reaction caused Chad to blink his eyes a couple of times before fully opening them. He immediately pulled his body away and the intense contact ended - for now.

Realizing Chad was now awake, Will turned in the bed to face him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Chad responded with a smile.

"Today is the day," Will reminded him.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked with concern.

Will nodded and asked, "Will you be there?"

"Of course," Chad promised, "I'll be by your side the entire time. Just like a few days ago for Rafe's memorial."

The day of the memorial service for Nick, Gabi, and the baby had finally arrived. In that moment, Will realized how lucky he was to have Chad's support on what he felt would be one of the most challenging days of his life.

* * *

BRADY HOUSE

The doorbell chimed throughout the house. Brady Black entered into the living room from the kitchen and made his way across the room to the front door.

"Jen!" Brady exclaimed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Jennifer Horton quickly hugged Brady and asked, "How is she?"

Brady sighed and responded, "Holed up in her room with a bottle of tequila - so not great. I've been staying here all week to keep an eye on her."

Jennifer stepped towards the stairs as Brady warned, "Be careful, Jen. She hasn't been responding well to suggestions or orders. It's not pretty up there."

Jennifer turned around. "I just can't believe this has happened - again! For a woman to bury her child is horrible, but she survived, Brady. She survived it - and now she has to endure that pain all over again by burying her other son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter."

"I know," Brady said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course you do," Jennifer agreed. "You lost your sister. I'm so sorry, Brady."

"Thank you." Brady held back the tears - something he had been doing for days since learning the fate of his sister, brother-in-law, and niece. "Please, Jen, just help her...if you can."

Jen nodded her head. "I doubt she'll agree to go to the funeral today. She still blames herself for the deaths of Nick, Gabi, and the baby, but I have to get that bottle out of her hands." With that, Jen headed up the stairs, down the hall, and firmly knocked on Hope's bedroom door.

"Go away, Brady!" Hope cried out from inside the room.

Jennifer tested the doorknob and found the door unlocked. She marched inside.

"This isn't Brady, Hope," Jennifer announced upon entering, but Jennifer was dumbfounded by what she found.

The room reeked like a distillery. The lights were shut off and the curtains pulled tight. Jennifer allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then carefully found her way over to the window. She pulled back the curtains, exposing bright sunlight into the room.

"Jen...Jennifer!" Hope stumbled over her cousin's name. "Stop that!"

Jennifer didn't respond. Instead, she unlocked the window and raised it up, allowing a breeze to enter the room. She turned around to discover Hope in her bed with the covers now pulled over the head. Jennifer grabbed the blanket and jerked it off.

Hope started screaming again for Jennifer to leave, but this only encouraged her to continue her efforts. She had never witnessed her cousin in this condition.

Hope Williams Brady was a respected member of the Horton family and Salem community. She was a passionate wife, loving mother, and decorated police officer. However, within one week, her world came crashing down around her.

First, she blamed herself for the deaths of four people: Rafe Hernandez, Nick Fallon, Gabi Hernandez, and the unborn child Gabi was carrying inside of her when she died. To complicate matters further, the baby was the grandchild of her cousin, Lucas Roberts. Then five days ago, Hope found out her son, Shawn-Douglas, and his family had been killed in some kind of explosion off the coast of Italy.

Jennifer felt desperately sympathetic to what Hope was experiencing. After all, she had lost her husband, Jack Devereaux, one year ago in a freak accident. However, while Jennifer understood the need to grieve, she was not going to let it happen this way.

She grabbed the tequila bottle from the bed and marched into the bathroom and started pouring it down the drain. She tossed the empty bottle in the trash. She re-entered the bedroom and grabbed her screaming, crying cousin by the shoulders.

"STOP!" Jennifer screamed. "This is not how you grieve for your son! You have a daughter who loves and needs you. Her father is criss-crossing the globe on some rouge mission to destroy the DiMera empire, so right now, you are all that Ciara has in her life."

Hope opened her mouth to respond as tears poured down her not-so-fancy face. Jennifer immediately cut her off. "No! This is not a discussion! You do not get to decide whether you can still parent your daughter. Caroline is not a substitute for her mother. Ciara needs you to stop wallowing in alcohol. She has a right to grieve for her bother - with her mother at her side."

Hope stopped yelling and struggling - but the tears continued to flow. Jennifer took her cousin in her arms and held her tight.

* * *

HORTON TOWN SQUARE

Marlena Evans Black found the town square oddly quiet as she walked in the direction of the church. She opted to walk to the funeral to give her a few quiet minutes to think about all that had happened in the last week.

First, the death of her great-granddaughter. Marlena was ecstatic to welcome the newest addition of her family into the world. She loved her grandson, Will, dearly, and she couldn't wait to see him hold his child in his arms.

As difficult as that loss seemed five days ago, Marlena's entire world shattered when she learned of the death of her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter. Though Belle, Shawn-Douglas, and Claire had spent the last few years traveling the world by boat, Marlena was in constant contact with her daughter. Phone calls, Skype sessions, and more recently, Facetime all enabled Marlena to keep up with her daughter and her family, but now she faced the unthinkable task of living the rest of her life without them.

Today, she had to put on a brave face and provide her grandson emotional support as he honored his daughter.

"Oh my!" an all-too-familiar voice exclaimed. "If it isn't the former wife of John Black!"

Marlena stopped in her tracks, sighed, and turned around to face her long-time enemy.

"Kristen," Marlena began, "I do not have the time or patience for your antics today."

Kristen smiled and stepped closer. "It is former wife, right? Or has the divorce not been finalized? Perhaps you're still separated?"

"My marriage is none of your business," Marlena reminded her. "Now please leave me alone. I have someplace to be right now."

"Now Marlena," Kristen continued her charade, "what could be more important than discussing your family? After all, you don't have much family left, do you?"

Marlena's patience had officially been tested. "This conversation is over." She turned to continue her walk towards the church.

"Oh Marlena, don't go away mad," Kristen teased, "let me apologize. It was very insensitive to mention all of the family members you seem to be losing lately."

Marlena paused and felt her pulse racing.

Kristen continued, "I mean...first, your husband tries unsuccessfully to seduce me, and then he just walks out of your life altogether. Then your great-granddaughter dies during her delivery on Smith Island - so tragic. Now comes the news of your daughter and her precious little family perishing in such an...explosive manner."

Marlena turned back towards Kristen. "You are a vile, vicious monster - a complete psychopath - with absolutely no redeeming qualities."

"Mar-Mar," Kristen mocked, "is it really lady-like to resort to name-calling?"

Marlena barely resisted the urge to wrap her hands around Kristen's neck.

"Isn't it - interesting - how dangerous it can be for a boat to sail around the world?" Kristen asked. "Especially a boat with such...precious cargo?"

Kristen was crossing a line, but Marlena was now realizing there was another message in this exchange. _Is it possible? Could she be responsible? _Marlena now wondered.

"Did it hurt?" Kristen quietly and somberly asked. "It was suppose to hurt."

"You evil bitch," Marlena quietly exclaimed as the full picture took shape within her mind.

"If it helps," Kristen offered quietly, "it was just the beginning. I'm going to destroy you. A storm is coming, Marlena, and you better batten down the hatches."

Kristen turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Marlena fetched her phone from her purse and called a familiar number. "Roman, thank God. I need to speak with you immediately. Are you at the church?"

* * *

SAINT LUKE'S

Will Horton stood at the back of the sanctuary alone. Chad was a few feet away speaking quietly to his brother, EJ. This gave Will an opportunity to scan the room. There were so many friends and family present. He noticed Gabi's brother, Dario Hernandez, speaking to Doug and Julie Williams. Victor and Maggie Kiriakis seemed to be engaging a group of people. Among the group, Will recognized Marie Horton, Nick's grandmother. Mike and Jennifer Horton entered the room through the main entrance. Will noticed their parents, Bill and Laura Horton, behind them.

Will's mother, Sami, was helping her grandmother, Caroline, down the main aisle to a seat. On the far end of the room, Will's grandparents, Marlena and Roman, were huddled together in what appeared to be a private conversation.

"There you are," Kate called out upon seeing Will leaning against the back wall. Will's aunt and uncle, Carrie and Austin, were with her as she approached him.

"Hi," Will greeted them solemnly. His aunt and uncle both reached out for hugs, and Will graciously obliged.

"How are you holding up, buddy?" Austin asked his favorite nephew.

"I'm surviving," Will unconvincingly replied.

"Are you still staying at Chad's apartment?" Kate asked out of concern.

Will nodded, resulting in a slight - though fairly unnoticeable - frown from Kate.

"Will, I'm so sorry about the baby," Carrie shared. "If there is anything we can do to help you through this terrible time, please let us know."

"Thank you, Aunt Carrie," Will said with a faux smile.

"Actually," Austin jumped in, "your Aunt Carrie and I would like to invite you to come stay with us for a while. Maybe get away from Salem, relax, spend some time with your newest little cousin."

"That sounds very exciting," Kate enthusiastically threw her support behind the invitation from her son and daughter-in-law. "What do you think, Will? A few months of R&R in Switzerland? You could go skiing?"

"I'll think about it," Will lied, "I just need to sort out a few things here. Thank you for the kind gesture. If you all will excuse me, thank you."

Will left his grandmother, aunt, and uncle in the back of the sanctuary and crossed the room where his mother was now standing alone. Upon seeing Will approaching, Sami immediately smiled and extended her arms for a hug.

"How are you?" Sami asked her son.

"Surviving," Will answered.

"Liar," Sami whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," Will replied. "So Dad didn't make it back in time for the service?"

"No," Sami broke the news, "his flight was cancelled. He's trying to get another one scheduled for the morning."

Marlena approached them.

"Grandma, I'm so incredibly sorry about Aunt Belle, Uncle Shawn, and Claire," Will said sympathetically.

"It's okay," Marlena said with a forced smile. It was obvious to Will that she was trying to hold back her emotions. "We're going to survive all of these terrible things."

"As a family," Sami agreed. "We're strong."

"Yes, we are," Marlena nodded. "Anyway, we will get the chance to honor Belle, Shawn, and Claire in a week or so. Today is about Nick, Gabi, and the baby."

It was obvious his mother and grandmother were trying to be strong for his sake. As all three generations hugged simultaneously, Will wondered if it was really possible to survive after such terrible losses.

* * *

Outside the sanctuary, in the church entrance, Kate stumbled upon Justin, Adrienne, and Sonny as they entered the church.

"Sonny," Kate greeted him, "may I speak to you alone?"

Kate could see the hesitancy on Justin and Adrienne's faces, so she added, "It will only take a moment."

Sonny nodded and told his parents, "I'll be right back."

Kate and Sonny stepped outside and off to the side away from the entrance. "Sonny, you have to fix things with Will - now!"

Sonny was taken back by the demanding nature of Kate's comment. "Ms. Roberts, I've been trying to fix things with Will. I think he blames me for the death of Gabi and the baby. I'm trying to give him space - like he asked."

"I'm not sure you're trying hard enough!" Kate informed him.

Sonny sighed, and Kate could sense she needed to take a different approach. "Look, Sonny, while I'm not overly fond of your mother, I like you, and you're good for my grandson. However, I'm afraid if you don't fix this soon, you're going to lose him to someone else."

"Someone else? Who?" Sonny asked with legitimate concern.

Kate paused and then answered, "Chad DiMera."

"That's ridiculous," Sonny scoffed, "Chad is straight."

"Are you 100% positive?" Kate asked and then continued, "Because I'm not. In the last week, Will has moved in with Chad, and they seem to be growing closer every single day."

"They're living together?" Sonny asked in shock.

Kate nodded. "Keep in mind it's a studio apartment with one bed, but it's more than just living arrangements. I'm telling you, Sonny, there is real chemistry between them. The last thing my grandson needs in his life is the spawn of Stefano DiMera, so you must fix your relationship now. Forget space. If you wait any longer, it may be too late."

Kate walked away, and Sonny - completely baffled by Kate's warning - re-entered the church. Once inside the sanctuary, he noticed Chad and Will standing together and talking. _This is crazy. It's not possible. Chad is straight, and Will loves me, _Sonny thought to himself. _We just hit a rough-patch. That's all._

Sonny was ready to put Kate's warning out of his head when he watched as Chad hugged Will. Sonny noticed how intimate the hug seemed - even from a distance. _"...they seem to be growing closer every single day,"_ Kate's warning continued to permeate through Sonny's mind. Then Sonny wondered, _If it's true, can I stop it? _Sonny already knew the answer, _Hell yes!_

Sonny quickly crossed the room and approached Chad and Will.

"Sonny," Chad greeted him with a smile. Will didn't immediately speak.

"Chad, Will," Sonny was obviously agitated, "so I hear you guys are living together."

Chad was reluctant to respond, but it wasn't necessary, Will spoke up, "Yes, I'm staying at Chad's apartment."

Sonny nodded as his agitation turned to anger, "Are you sleeping together?"

Chad and Will were both shocked at the directness and timing of Sonny's question. However, before either of them could respond, Sonny threw his hand up. "Don't answer. I apologize for asking that question. This isn't the time or place for this conversation."

Chad seemed willing to let it go, but he quickly realized Will was not. "You're damn right it's not the time or place!" Will told his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Sonny apologized as he noticed a quietness in the room with all eyes on the three boys.

It was too late. Will was on fire with anger and his voice could be heard throughout the sanctuary, "You're sorry? You're sorry you just accused me of sleeping with someone else at my daughter's memorial service?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Sonny reiterated his apologies, "I was just upset."

"Don't make excuses!" Will practically screamed. "Stop being selfish and just leave me alone!"

Will jetted out a nearby side door, and Chad quickly followed him - leaving Sonny standing alone. All eyes remaining glued on Sonny as Adrienne and Justin rushed to his side. Adrienne placed her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off and walked quickly towards the main church entrance. Sonny was leaving.

Austin Reed managed to catch up with Sonny in the parking lot. Lightning struck across the sky and rain began to pour from the heavens.

"Sonny, wait!" Austin yelled. Sonny ignored Austin, so Austin grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't!" Sonny screamed and pulled his hand away.

"Don't what?" Austin asked loudly to be heard through the pummeling rain showers.

"Don't be nice to me!" Sonny told him. Sonny finally stopped to face the older man. "I don't deserve it! I just acted like an immature, selfish, arrogant ass!"

The rain was beating down, drenching them both. "It happens!" Austin reminded him. "You were upset. We all do stupid things when we're angry."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Sonny asked him. "I mean...you're out here in the rain, getting soaked, all to make me feel better?"

Austin lowered his voice, "You're still a good guy, Sonny. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I care about you."

"Why?" Sonny legitimately asked.

Austin briefly searched for an answer, "You're my nephew's boyfriend."

"I don't believe that's the reason," Sonny told him. "If you are so concerned with your nephew, shouldn't you be checking on him right now?"

Austin knew the younger man was right. He didn't know how to explain it, so he remained silent and simply stared at Sonny as the rain continued to fall on top of them.

* * *

Inside the church, Chad found Will inside one of the offices.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked him softly.

Will wiped away his tears. Instead of answering Chad's initial question, Will apologized, "I'm really sorry about that. You're a friend giving me a place to stay, and you somehow manage to get pulled into my drama."

"Don't worry about it," Chad assured him. "It's not a problem."

"You're a straight guy," Will stated, "I'm sure you don't want to be accused of having sex with a gay guy."

"I really don't mind," Chad repeated and joked, "besides, being accused of sex with a stud like you isn't something where you take offense."

Will chuckled and continued to wipe his face dry with his hand, "You've been incredible. I don't know how I would have made it through this week without you."

"You're my best friend," Chad reminded him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I'll always be here for you."

Will loved the feeling of being held by Chad. It made him feel safe.

"I still don't even know why he would think we're sleeping together," Will wondered aloud. "That was bizarre."

"Well," Chad joked, "technically, we are _sleeping_ together."

Will laughed.

From the doorway, Sami and EJ watched as Chad comforted Will. EJ looked down at his fiancée and noticed a smile on her face.

* * *

To be continued? I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Shattered - Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

SALEM INN

"Don't try to put this on me!" Austin raised his voice. "For the last three weeks - ever since we stepped foot back in this town - you've been distant and constantly running off on errands."

Carrie was furious and felt like Austin had no room to criticize her.

"NO!" she practically screamed. "You don't get to make this my fault. It's not like you've been sitting here in this hotel room waiting on me to come back!"

"You're damn right, I'm not," Austin stated firmly. "Carrie, I've been through this with you too many times in the past, and I can sense the signs. So no, while you're off doing God only knows what, I'm not going to sit here in this room waiting for you. Those days are long over."

"So where have you been going?" Carrie asked angrily.

"I've been spending time with family and friends," Austin answered honestly. Most of that time had been spent with Sonny Kiriakis; however, Austin felt like Sonny met the qualifications of 'friend'. "Can you say the same?"

Carrie didn't answer.

Austin felt his blood pressure rise. "So...Mike, right?"

Carrie shook her head and answered, "It's just a friendship, Austin."

"Isn't that how it started out last time with Mike? Or Rafe? Just friends?" Austin asked her with a sad and defeated expression on his face.

"You don't understand," Carrie defended herself.

Austin nodded and replied, "That's the first true thing you've said in this conversation because I don't understand how we can possibly be going through this again."

Again, Carrie didn't respond.

Austin sighed, "Let's go. It's time to go home."

"To Switzerland?" Carrie asked him.

"Yes," Austin answered, "home to Switzerland and our daughter. We should have left weeks ago. We only came back to check on Will. Frankly, I should have known better than to stay more than a few days. Our relationship doesn't work in this town."

"Okay," Carrie agreed as she realized her husband was right. "I need to see Dad and Marlena before I leave. I want to say goodbye."

"Go, and I'll start packing," Austin told her.

Carrie grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Austin sat on the bed and sighed. In his mind, he only had one thought: _She's lying._

* * *

HORTON TOWN SQUARE

EJ and Sami were exuberant as they exited the wedding planner's office.

"You are crazy, EJ DiMera!" Sami exclaimed as they strolled, arm-in-arm, through the square. "Pulling this wedding off in just four weeks will be a small miracle!"

"Crazy, perhaps," EJ agreed, "madly in love with you, absolutely. So if a miracle is what it takes, my darling, then that is what I will deliver."

"I love you," Sami reminded him with a huge grin on her face.

"I love you, Samantha," EJ shared while pulling his soon-to-be wife in for a kiss.

Right there, in the middle of the town square near the Horton dedication plaque, EJ DiMera passionately kissed his fiancée. Sami melted when she felt the electricity of his lips on her mouth. For Sami Brady, every interaction with her handsome fiancé was emotionally-charged and adrenalized.

When their lips parted, she looked into his eyes and requested, "One favor?"

"Yes?" EJ asked.

"Let's not tell anyone about the wedding date until after the memorial service for Belle, Shawn, and Claire," Sami explained. "I don't want my family to think I'm being insensitive."

"Understood," EJ agreed.

"Though ultimately, I think - after the terrible tragedies from the last few weeks - a happy event like a wedding is exactly what our family needs to unite us and remind us life must go on," Sami continued sharing her thoughts. "I just wish my sister could be my maid of honor."

"Carrie?" EJ asked playfully.

Sami rolled her eyes, "Hardly. Belle, of course."

"She'll be there in spirit," EJ reassured her. "Smiling down from heaven."

A tear formed in the corner of Sami's eye. EJ reached up, wiped it away, and caressed her cheek.

* * *

THE PIER

A thick fog engulfed the docks near the pier. Carrie Reed stood alone, waiting impatiently and constantly looking down at her watch for the time. Finally, her wait was over when, through the fog, she could see Mike Horton approaching her.

"Thanks for coming," Carrie told him.

"Of course," Mike told her with a confused expression, "what's going on? Your text was very cryptic and seemed urgent."

"Austin knows we've been spending time together," Carrie explained, "and he's furious, to say the least."

"Good," Mike said firmly. "Frankly, he needed to know, Carrie. I hate hiding. We did that before and it blew up in our faces."

Carrie frowned, "You think it's good that my husband suspects I'm having an affair again?"

"Aren't we?" Mike seriously asked.

"NO!" Carrie told him. "We haven't slept together - we haven't even kissed."

"That doesn't matter, Carrie," Mike informed her, "we've been having the equivalent of an emotional affair for weeks: meeting secretly, talking for hours, holding hands, cuddling."

Carrie shook her head in disbelief, "How did I let this happen again?"

"That's a good question," Mike agreed, "one only you can answer, but from the outside looking in, I think it's obvious your marriage to Austin doesn't work. You don't get what you need from him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ended up in my arms 14 years ago. You wouldn't have turned to Rafe last year, and the last few weeks wouldn't have happened between us."

Carrie didn't immediately answer. Finally, she looked at him and stated firmly, "We're going home to Switzerland."

"What?" Mike asked. "Why?"

"It's the only way to salvage this marriage," Carrie answered.

Mike shook his head back and forth and replied, "Carrie, you can't keep running away every time the flaws in your marriage are exposed. You have to deal with them."

"We have a child, Mike," Carrie finally explained. "A baby girl who deserves her parents together and..."

"Miserable?" Mike asked sarcastically. "Is that what you think Anna deserves?"

Carrie opened her mouth to respond, but Mike continued, "No, it's not. She deserves happy parents - even if that means they're not together. You deserve to have someone who makes you smile and laugh again. Austin deserves someone who loves him completely and wants to be with him."

"It's not that easy..." Carrie began.

A frustrated Mike interrupted by pulling Carrie towards him, placing his arms around her, and softly kissing her lips. Carrie didn't pull away or resist. Instead, she realized resistance was futile and allowed herself to enjoy the passion as his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss lasted for what seemed like a blissful eternity.

When it ended, Carrie smiled joyously - until, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her husband standing only 20 ft away. Mike feared the worst when he recognized Austin's presence - expecting the former boxer to beat him to a pulp. Likewise, Carrie expected anger, screaming, and possibly violence.

Those fears and expectations were never realized.

Yes, Austin had witnessed everything, but instead of resorting to anger and violence, he simply turned around and walked away.

* * *

DIMERA APARTMENT

"Here's a good one!" Will said aloud as he sat on the bed with the newspaper sprawled out in front of him. "West side of town, two bedrooms...oh nice, it has a fireplace!"

Chad DiMera poked his head out the bathroom door, and with his toothbrush in his mouth, he garbled something. Will thought he heard the words 'don't like the west side', but he wasn't certain.

Will smiled and kept looking. "Okay, here's a two bedroom on the south end of town."

"Do we really need two bedrooms?" Chad asked from the bathroom after spitting into the sink. He didn't hear a response from Will, so he quickly rinsed his mouth.

Will ended up in the bathroom doorway with a quizzical expression. "You want to share a bedroom?"

"Why not?" Chad asked with a grin. "I like cuddling!"

Will raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Chad noticed his expression and explained, "Seriously, we don't know how long you're going to be staying with me. You and Sonny could work things out, or you could just get tired of me. I don't want to be stuck with an extra bedroom I don't need."

This explanation seemed to make sense to Will, so he went back to his newspaper. "I bet you're glad to be getting out of this studio."

"Definitely," Chad agreed upon exiting the bathroom and walking over to the bed where Will was seated. "I've needed a bigger place for a while, but I hate moving!"

"Ah, so you're taking advantage of having me here to help," Will observed playfully.

"Absolutely," Chad said with a quick grin, "one of the many ways I plan to take advantage of you!"

"Oh, really?" Will was clearly amused. "Don't make promises you won't keep, DiMera!"

Chad sat down next to Will and looked at him. In a serious tone, he said: "I never break my promises, Horton."

A bit uncomfortable at the change of tone and unsure of what Chad was implying, Will changed the subject, "I'm going to Sonny's apartment to get more of my stuff tonight."

"Sonny's apartment?" Chad asked.

Will nodded.

"You usually say 'my apartment'?" Chad observed.

Will considered Chad's observation and finally said, "I guess I don't think of it that way anymore."

"You think he'll be there?" Chad asked him.

"I hope not," Will responded.

* * *

KIRIAKIS APARTMENT

Sonny tied his bathrobe around him as he rushed to the door. As soon as he exited the shower, someone began incessantly ringing his doorbell, so he quickly toweled off.

Now, as he reached his door, he was ready to chastise the severely impatient person on the other side, and he soon realized his visitor was none other than Austin Reed.

For nearly three weeks, Austin and Sonny had been spending time with one another. Since the funeral, their time together had increased to at least a few hours nearly every single day. During the hours they weren't together, the guys were constantly calling or texting one another.

So it was no surprise for Sonny to find Austin at his door. He was, however, shocked to find him smashed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonny asked with annoyance. "With the way you were ringing the doorbell, I thought someone was dying!"

Austin grinned and entered the apartment without waiting for an invitation. "The question isn't what's wrong with me, Mr. Jackson...Mr. Sonny...Mr. Kiri...Kiriakis!"

Sonny chuckled a bit. He had never seen his former professor intoxicated. He played along, "So what question should I be asking, Mr. Reed?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Austin corrected him. "That's the right damn question!"

"Uh oh, what happened?" Sonny asked as he assisted his helpless friend with navigating the coffee table and landing on the couch.

"Same damn thing that always happens," Austin explained, "just a different year!"

"Carrie?" Sonny asked with concern as he took a seat on the couch next to the older man.

"Yep!" Austin confirmed. "And Mike...again!"

"Yikes...did she tell you that?" Sonny asked with a frown.

Austin shook his head side-to-side. "Nope!" he answered. "I caught the whore in the act...again!"

"Oh my God!" Sonny exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart-attack!" Austin answered as he rolled his glazed over eyes towards the young man seated next to him. "I'm right, right? I'm an okay looking guy, but I'm a damn good husband and father! She's crazy for doing this again, right?"

Sonny nodded. He certainly couldn't make sense of it. Dr. Mike Horton seemed like a nice and attractive man, but in Sonny's mind, Carrie had a certifiable rugged stud with a heart of gold as a husband. _What's wrong with that lucky bitch? _Sonny thought.

"I can't explain your wife's actions or judgment, Austin," Sonny shared his opinion. "I do know you're an incredibly sexy man, and she doesn't seem to appreciate how lucky she is to have you as a husband and father to her little girl."

"Thanks kid," Austin said and then playfully asked, "so you think I'm sexy, huh?"

_Duh_, Sonny thought. Instead, he replied, "Of course, any girl would be lucky to snag you."

Austin grinned and moved closer to Sonny. He placed his hand on Sonny's leg and let it slide down and over his thigh. "What about a certain boy? Would he be lucky to snag me?"

This contact sent sensations through Sonny's body, and he immediately felt a rise in his pants. It would have been so easy for Sonny to give in to the temptation. However, instead, he picked up Austin's hand from his thigh and held it for a moment.

"Any _person_ would be lucky to snag you, Austin," Sonny admitted, "but this boy is taken." _At least, I think I am_, Sonny thought. "Plus, you're drunk, and I have a rule of not taking advantage of guys when they're plastered."

Austin playfully groaned with frustration and kicked off his shoes.

Sonny smiled and jumped up. "I think you need some coffee, Mr. Reed, before you go home."

* * *

DIMERA MANSION

"Father!" Kristen exclaimed upon entering the living room. "I have some exciting news you'll definitely want to hear."

Stefano stood up from his chair and greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek. As he poured them both drinks from the bar, he asked, "So tell me, daughter, what is this exciting news?"

"I heard from my brother today," Kristen announced with a smile.

"I am going to assume you do not mean Elvis, since you live here with him and cross paths practically everyday," Stefano stated as he handed her a drink. "So you must mean Chad?"

Kristen shook her head side-to-side and indicated to her father his guess was not correct. "Try again."

"Really?" Stefano asked with a wide grin on his face. "Now that is exciting! Rarely does he make contact with the family these days."

For privacy, Kristen jumped up and shut both sets of doors leading in and out of the living room. She then turned to her father and continued, "He has a message for you."

"Ah, well, please share!" Stefano said with delight.

"He's done tormenting...his guest," Kristen said wickedly. "He said it's time for the final act, and he wants us to make the arrangements."

"And what did you tell him?" Stefano asked.

"I told him I have other plans," Kristen answered. "I explained that my revenge on Marlena and her family is almost complete. I told him - in a few days - I'll be rendezvousing with my new daughter in South America."

"What did he say to that?" Stefano curiously asked.

Kristen laughed, "He loved it. He reminded me he always wanted to be an uncle."

Stefano chuckled, "Yes, well, excellent. With the destruction of the Fancy Face, we sent shockwaves through the Brady family, and in less than 24 hours from now, they will be served with another devastating loss. It will take them years to recover."

Stefano added, "As for your brother's request, that will require some additional planning, but as always, you know I'll do anything for my children."

"If you need me, I'll be in Brazil - for now," Kristen smiled.

Stefano laughed, "Enjoying motherhood, of course?"

"Exactly!" Kristen agreed. "I still have some packing to do. Will you be going to the airport with me tomorrow, father?"

"Yes," Stefano told her. "I've asked them to fire up both jets. I have some important business overseas - damage control in the aftermath of Ram_BO_ Brady and his shenanigans."

* * *

BRADY HOUSE

Hope opened the front door and was surprised to find Marlena standing on the other side. "Marlena, come in!"

Relieved to see a sober Hope, Marlena commented as she entered the house, "You look well, sweetie."

"Thank you," Hope said softly. "I'm feeling a little bit better. I'm so sorry for the things I said or did..."

Marlena raised her hand, "Hope, say nothing else. You have no reason to apologize. You were grieving."

"That's kind of you," Hope said and then looked down at her watch, "Marlena, it's wonderful to see you, but I'm a bit surprised to see you this late at night."

"Oh, well, John texted me and asked me to meet him here," Marlena explained, "apparently he is coming to the house with Bo."

"Bo and John are coming home tonight?" Hope asked with a sense of relief.

"I believe so," Marlena acknowledged. "At least, that's what the text said. I'm sure you'll be delighted to see your husband."

"Oh yes!" Hope exclaimed with excitement. "It's been since Christmas, I guess. We spent Christmas with..." She stopped.

Marlena finished for her: "...with Shawn, Belle, and Claire."

Hope nodded solemnly. "What about you? Are you ready to see John?"

"I'm not certain," Marlena answered honestly. "It's only been a month since he tried to seduce Kristen in her hotel room, and I'm not sure I'm over that."

The conversation was interrupted when Bo Brady knocked and entered through the front door. "Anyone home?"

Hope was in Bo's arms almost instantly - not even remembering how she got there.

"Damn it, Brady!" Hope playfully punched him in the chest. "You're never leaving me for that length of time again! Do you hear me?"

Bo chuckled and replied, "I hear you, Fancy Face. God, I love you so much!"

John poked his head into the door and smiled at Hope and Marlena. "Ladies, prepare yourselves, because Bo and I have a doozy of a surprise!"

As John entered the house, the figures of three people suddenly emerged in the doorway: Shawn-Douglas Brady, Isabella Black-Brady, and Claire Brady.

* * *

KIRIAKIS APARTMENT

Will Horton was done packing. It was nearly midnight as he placed both of his bags down by the door. He then walked over to the kitchen and slowly removed his apartment key from his key chain. He placed it on the kitchen counter.

The apartment door opened, and Will turned around to find himself face-to-face with Sonny.

"Hi," Will greeted him.

"Hello," Sonny was a bit surprised to see Will in the apartment, especially so late in the evening. He was just returning from dropping Austin off at the hotel. Sonny noticed the bags and sighed. "So it seems you're moving more stuff out."

Will nodded and explained, "I'm going to stay with Chad for a while longer."

"I'm sorry, Will, for what I said at the funeral," Sonny apologized, "it was selfish and poorly timed."

"No, I'm sorry," Will admitted, "I made a scene, and it wasn't necessary. The truth is what I've been doing to you isn't fair. I haven't answered your calls or messages, and I've been blaming you for things out of your control - like the death of my daughter."

"If you've come to this realization, then why are you moving out?" Sonny asked with confusion.

Will explained, "Before three weeks ago, when I looked at you, I saw my loving partner - the man I thought I wanted to spend my life with - nothing else."

Sonny asked the most logical next question - even when he knew he didn't want to know the answer: "What do you see when you look at me now, Will?"

Will decided to answer honestly, "I see Gabi and my baby girl. When I look at you now, all I see is a painful reminder of the past. I see...death."

Sonny started to cry as Will crossed the room to the door. He picked up his bags and opened the door.

"Will," Sonny called out, "please be honest, is there any hope for us?"

When Will turned around, he too was crying. Emotions were running high, and Will could have walked out without answering. However, Will knew that wouldn't be fair.

"No," Will answered his former lover. "We're over, Sonny."

* * *

To be continued? Please share your thoughts in the comment section!


End file.
